Not Alone
by raskapuska
Summary: One night Snape comes across a distressed Hermione and in a strange act of kindness decides to help her. The two quickly become friends, but could the friendship develop into something more? Rated M for later chapters; as close to canon as possible
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place around late November of HBP. I tried to keep it as close to cannon as I could, taking some liberties with the sorts of things that Jo wouldn't have mentioned._  
><em>As per usual, I'm not JK Rowling (though I wish I was. I really, really do!)<em>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape awoke with a start. He looked around his room, but saw only darkness. Feeling around his bedside table, he found his wand and murmured, "Lumos," before slowly sitting up. His sheets were tangled fiercely around his legs, and his blankets had fallen to the ground. His skin felt cold and clammy from yet another horrific nightmare. The man shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up. The mirror by his dresser confirmed what he already knew: he was a mess.<p>

After washing his face with frigid water from the ceramic basin by his bed, Severus was awake. He pondered going back to sleep, but decided against it; it would be light in a couple hours and he calculated he could use the extra time to grade some second years' essays. The man inwardly groaned at the thought – this class was particularly dimwitted and having to read through twenty pieces of parchment full of false generalizations or, worse, plain bullshit would not make for a pleasurable morning. But, alas, such was the life of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Severus stepped out of his nightclothes and into his usual teaching robes. After making sure he looked presentable, he pocketed his wand and made his way down the dimly lit hallways towards his office. Although he had recently assumed a new post as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Severus chose to keep his former office in the dungeons, as he enjoyed the seclusion it afforded him. Additionally, it meant he could continue potion-brewing for Dumbledore without being too conspicuous, which had proven useful after the headmaster's cursed endeavors this past summer. As he walked through the Hogwarts dungeons, the former potions master noticed how he could see his breath in the cool air, a clear indication of the coming winter. "It is going to be a damn cold end of term," he grumbled to no one in particular. Severus hated winter almost, but not quite as much, as he hated summer. In fact, the only season Severus enjoyed was autumn; it brought about the few happy memories he had, and the red leaves reminded him of the only woman he had ever loved.

With Lily enveloping his thoughts, Severus missed his usual turn and kept walking through the dungeon hallways. The mistake took him by surprise, but seeing as how it was quite early and he didn't have all that much work to do, he chose to keep walking, thinking that perhaps a stroll was what was needed to clear his head.

It was in this uncommon early morning stroll that Severus Snape came across an unusual sight: a light shining underneath one of the dungeon doors. Severus rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. The most likely explanation involved two Slytherins who had decided to 'have some fun' during the night, away from the prying eyes of their housemates. This type of situation had become a growing problem in Slytherin House, and it was something Severus loathed dealing with. _Why can't Slytherins just keep their clothes on, for Merlin's sake! _he thought. The man considered leaving them alone, but rules were rules, and he despised students who got away with mischief. Besides, there was always a slight chance that this was something darker and more dangerous that ought to be addressed. He took a deep breath and prepared himself. "This is going to be uncomfortable," he spoke under his breath. With a quick motion, he opened the door, ready to protect himself from danger or avert his eyes from impropriety.

What met his sight caused his eyebrows to leap in shock. Where he had expected a pile of Slytherins engaging in some sort of sex act, dark magic, or perhaps both, he found a sleeping Hermione Granger. The girl had obviously been crying – her eyes were puffy and red, and she had conjured up several handkerchiefs, all of which lay around her, soaking wet. Her wand lay on a nearby chair, lumos casting the light Severus had seen from under the door. _What the hell is she doing all the way down here?_

Severus was confused and conflicted. It was apparent the girl had wanted to be alone – Severus could not fathom any other reason for why she was so far away from the Gryffindor tower. As much as he would have liked to walk away and not have to deal with Hermione Granger's issues, it was his duty as a professor to ensure the safety of all the students, and that would most likely involve waking the young woman up and telling her to go to bed. Then again, she was out of bed in the middle of the night, a punishable offense. The former potions master made up his mind, knelt next to the sleeping Hermione and gently nudged her.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger. Do get up from that filthy floor."

Hermione shuddered and blinked a couple times. Severus saw confusion then sudden realization flash through her eyes. She bolted upright, her head missing Severus' nose by mere centimeters. The man stood up.

"Miss Granger, you do realize you are out of bed at a completely unreasonable hour of the night, nowhere near your common room. I order you to return to your dormitory at once."

Hermione looked up groggily at her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Her eyes were bloodshot and she seemed quite disoriented. Either she had been violently bawling for hours or...

"Miss Granger, have you been drinking?"

In response, Hermione started crying. "I... I didn't... I didn't mean to. I really don't know what came over me. I... I just didn't know what else... to... to do. I'm so... _stupid_!"

Severus sighed. At least it all made sense. He helped Hermione to her feet and with a wave of his wand cleaned up the handkerchiefs Hermione had conjured. The young girl was – thankfully – no longer intoxicated, but it was obvious she was still an emotional wreck. Severus sighed again.

"I... I figured I'd come... down... here... where no one would... find... me. I looked... on... on... Harry's map and... this looked to be... the... most... the most... desolate... place I could... find!... I needed to... get far... far away from... the tower... I couldn't... stay there... not... not with..._them_" And with the last word, Hermione burst into a fresh set of tears. Severus was taken aback by this sudden outburst. He had expected Hermione to, as she usually did when she got in trouble, grow red in shame and stay completely quiet, which was a feat in it of itself. This chattering, distressed Hermione was not something Severus – or anyone else – had ever seen. As unusual as this was, what Severus did next was even more unusual.

"Would you... like to... talk about it?" Severus asked, tentatively.

The question was so unexpected that it temporarily shocked Hermione out of her hysteric sobbing. She stared at her the teacher with wide eyes.

Severus mentally kicked himself the moment he had asked the question. _Where did that come from?! __Now everything is going to go to hell, _he thought to himself. _There is no conceivable way for this situation to end well. What was I thinking? _

"I... think I would like that," came Hermione's shy remark. She looked at her professor questioningly, and Severus responded with what he hoped was a look of poised concern.

"Follow me. We will sit in my office."

Severus put his hand on the young woman's shoulder and gently guided her towards his office, hoping all the while that no one would see them. Thankfully, the dungeons were deserted - class was not due to start for another six hours.

In his office, Severus put on a kettle of water and sat Hermione down in his most comfortable chair – which wasn't all that comfortable to begin with – while he sat on a nearby stool. Hermione had stopped crying and was now merely looking down. Severus handed her a vial, which she tentatively drank.

"It will help with the headache," he spoke flatly. Hermione nodded. There was a silence.

Severus cleared his throat, unsure where to begin. At once Hermione's head snapped up and she stared at her professor.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked. Her voice sounded defeated.

"Why don't you... uhm... start at the beginning, Miss Granger?"

Hermione shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. "Well... Ok, then... I was doing my homework before going to bed, as usual. I was almost done when Harry came and asked me if... if I would correct his essay. I said yes, of course, because, honest to goodness, he needs my help sometimes." At this Hermione chuckled, which Snape saw as a good sign. _Maybe this is all just some teenage hormonal thing_.

"Then... Then Harry asked if I would look over Ron's essay as well, and I told him I would, but only if Ron would have the decency to ask for the favor himself, and Harry sort of made a face and mumbled something about Ron just failing his essay and I got really angry. I mean, how immature that Ron would give up just because I wouldn't look at his essay for him! So I decided to go have a chat with Ron myself, and remind him of the importance of doing homework and getting good grades, so I stormed up to the 6th year dormitory and Harry and Dean tried to stop me and warned me not to go in but I was so angry that I didn't care and I opened the door and... and..." Hermione burst into tears again.

Severus suddenly understood just why Hermione was so upset. He looked into her eyes and asked, sincerely, "Who was he with?"

"That... TRAMP... Lavender."

Hermione's tears flowed as Severus put his head in his hands. Yes, he knew exactly what Hermione was feeling right now._ No wonder she turned to Firewhiskey for a getaway,_ he remarked._ I did much worse. Much, much worse._

"Hermione," Severus spoke, his voice hardly above a whisper, "I... know... your pain. I know how you feel more than you could possibly imagine." Hermione's damp eyes looked into his with understanding.

"It was Harry's mum, wasn't it?"

Severus nearly fell out of his little stool. His mouth hung agape, his eyes bulged in shock. "How..." he managed to stammer.

Hermione dried her tears on her sleeve and answered, "The way you look at Harry. When he's looking at you, you glare like you could murder him, but the moment he looks away your expression softens just a bit. I doubt anyone else notices."

Dumbfounded, all Severus could do for a while was stare at Hermione, who had a small smile on her face. It seemed getting things right restored her mood a touch.

"After I started thinking about it, everything made sense," she continued. "I understood why you resent Harry's dad so much, and love seemed like the only thing that would convince Dumbledore of your allegiance."

"I know it has been said many times but," Severus began, "you really are the brightest witch of your age." Hermione looked at him and smiled, causing Severus to realize that this was probably the first time he had ever complimented the young witch. Suddenly he regretted all the times he had belittled young Hermione Granger in his potions class.

"Thank you, Sir. It's good to know I'm not alone."

"Miss Granger, I cannot promise you the pain will go away, but it does get easier. Who knows, perhaps you will find someone who will blow that pathetic excuse for a man that is Mr. Weasley out of the very deep pond that is your heart. As they say, there are plenty of mermaids in the ocean."

"There weren't for you, Sir. You're still in love with Lily Potter." Hermione sniffled.

At the mention of the word 'Potter' after Lily's name, Severus gave an involuntary twitch. Only the keen, observant eyes of Hermione Granger caught it.

"I am a bitter, old man, Miss Granger. I am allowed to hold on to the unrequited love of my youth."

"If you're allowed to hold on to yours, then why should I not be allowed to hold on to mine?"

"I am not saying you are not allowed, Miss Granger. I am merely giving you a piece of well-seasoned advice, which I strongly suggest you take. Move on; he is not worth it."

Hermione did not respond. She sat on Snape's chair, staring at the wall across from her, lost in thought. Severus did likewise. This conversation had brought back a number of old wounds that he had until today managed to keep at bay. His eyes became unfocused as his mind replayed the last real conversation he had with Lily Evans... Potter... before her death._ Lily is dead, she's gone. Forever. She has moved on from this life. Perhaps... Perhaps it would be possible for me to move on too. For both of us to move on and... finally be... happy_. Severus' life as he knew it had a looming end, as the ghastly task Dumbledore had given him approached. He asked himself if perhaps it wasn't too late yet. _Isn't that what she would have wanted for me?_ For close to an hour neither Severus nor Hermione spoke, both lost in their brilliant minds. Suddenly, Severus snapped out of his thoughts. He determinedly placed his hand over Hermione's, looked into her dark brown eyes, and spoke, "Miss Granger, if I can be happy, then so can you. We can do this. Together."

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you, thank you to those of you who encouraged me to go on (and to those of you who told me not to because the first chapter was so good alone. Those were compliments too!) I've decided to keep this story going, so here is ultimate proof that reviews matter! I do listen to all the advice y'all give me - especially the ones about taking it slow :)_

* * *

><p>The first snowfall of the year begun as Severus walked from his office to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was Friday, and as he hurried along, the bell signaling the end of the first class of the morning rang, causing a mob of students to rush the hallways. Severus huffed and walked faster – he wanted to arrive in his classroom early to set up and, perhaps, speak with Miss Granger.<p>

Although the two had shared quite a touching moment earlier that same week, Hermione and Severus had not spoken since. It was extremely difficult for the two to find situations where discussing their new-found friendship would be appropriate. The only indication that something had happened was a small smile from Hermione and an equally small nod from Snape that had been exchanged in the hallway a few days past. Otherwise, they remained just as cool and distant as they had for the past six years. Severus, however, had the perfect plan to change this unfortunate scenario.

Looking at his pocket watch, Severus realized the large amount of students slowly mulling along would not get him to his classroom as early as he would like. Sidestepping into a small, unused corridor, he pulled back a tapestry that hid a secret set of stairs which would lead him several floors up, quite near his classroom. This was a passageway he had discovered early in his Hogwarts years but avoided using at all costs due to the likelihood of finding a couple snogging, or worse...

"Mr. Weasley! Miss Brown!" Severus barked. Lavender stood up quickly and wiped her hand across her face while Ron, face and ears turning a deep shade of red, zipped up his trousers. "Fifteen points from Gryffindor each and detention tonight. This behavior is most crude and unbecoming. Next time make sure you're somewhere a little more private."

Severus turned on his heel and trotted up the stairs without a second look. Far behind him he heard Lavender whine to Ron, "But you said no one ever comes in here!" Severus passed no one else on his way up, and arrived at his classroom mildly out of breath but a good ten minutes before class was due to start.

The hallway was mostly empty – here and there a set of sixth years leaned against the cold stone wall, chatting, waiting for the bell to ring and Defense Against the Dark Arts to begin. Severus glanced in the direction of Draco Malfoy who had his arm around Pansy Parkinson and was smugly telling the young girl about his family's fashionable trips around Europe. Inwardly, Severus rolled his eyes.

The classroom was empty as Severus walked in. With a flick of his wand, the chalk sprung to life and began writing on the chalkboard: "Today's lesson:" It then paused, waiting for Severus to begin dictating.

"Continuation on wandless magic - advanced practices," Severus spoke slowly, molding each syllable carefully to make sure it was dictated correctly. The chalk clicked against the chalkboard and finished the final 's' with a flourish. Severus tutted, walked up to the chalkboard and, with a quick swipe, erased the frivolous design. He then sat at his desk and opened the book to the pages they would be studying today. This was bound to be an interesting lesson.

Just at that moment, Hermione entered the room. The young witch dropped off her book bag at her seat and stepped towards her professor's desk. "Professor Snape, I would like -" she began, but was interrupted by the arrival of Harry Potter.

"Hermione, I have to talk to you about..." Harry began, but trailed off upon seeing Snape. Both Harry's and Severus' eyes narrowed at the other's presence, but Harry soon motioned for Hermione to come nearer and continued his conversation more quietly and privately.

Severus despised the young man for everything he stood for – popularity, self-righteousness, and a complete disregard for rules. Harry was the epitome of everything James had been, and seeing Harry was Severus' daily reminder of the man who had stolen away Lily. Yet, Severus felt strangely drawn to Harry, the last remnant of the one woman he had loved. Harry wasn't just James' son, he was Lily's son too. Never had a man been so at odds with himself as Severus was in regard to Harry Potter.

More students came into the classroom and the bell signaling the beginning of class rang, causing the last stragglers to dash to their seats. Once the class was silent and settled, Severus, in his usual dramatic manner, stood up from his desk and began.

"The human mind is a fascinating thing. Even we wizards have come no closer to understanding it than Muggles have. It is incredibly powerful, and yet incredibly weak."

The class was listening attentively. Years of working as a professor had taught Severus how to keep a class focused, even on the most boring of potions lessons.

"Now, who besides Miss Granger can tell me what Legilimency is?"

Silence. Hermione gave a small pout at not being able to answer. Harry Potter gingerly raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said with disdain. Of course the boy knew the answer to this question.

"It's mind-reading, Sir."

"Wrong." Severus said with a smirk. No surprise, Harry had not remembered anything Severus had taught him a mere year before. With pleasure, Severus watched as Harry's face fell – the boy had obviously assumed he for once knew the answer to a question. _Better luck next time, Potter, _Severus thought to himself.

"Mind-reading is an incorrect term, often used by those who do not understand the intricacies of Legilimency." Severus paused for effect, "Legilimency is the rather advanced art of extracting emotions and memories from a person's mind and interpreting them. Now, this is a very fine art that very few are skilled enough to successfully perform," _including myself, _"and even fewer are accomplished enough to teach," _again, including myself. _"Because of this, you will be learning Legilimency in theory only. You can defend yourself from a Legilimency attack by employing a technique called Occlumency, which we unfortunately will not be studying due to time restraints. It is likewise an art that only skilled witches and wizards can successfully employ, as it requires quite a bit of strength to fight back someone who is powerful enough to have mastered Legilimency."

Severus scanned around the room. Harry was glaring at his teacher for insulting his strength and inability to master Occlumency while Ron, sitting by his side was still brooding, likely over having gotten caught by none other than Professor Snape. Hermione was biting her lip while fiercely taking notes, and Draco had an exceptionally smug smile on his face. _Draco's look does not bode well, _thought Severus.

"Now, you will all open your books to page three-hundred and ninety-five where you will find quite a lengthy section on Legilimency. By next class, I want twenty-five inches of parchment," a collective groan came from the class, "on the art. You have the rest of the class to read and begin your essays."

Severus waved his wand and the chalk moved across the board, writing down the assignment. Severus sat on his desk and resumed reading the essays of the few seventh-years who were still enrolled in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Suddenly, the room was filled with an annoying buzz. Severus looked up at his class, none of whom seemed to notice the noise. Severus dismissed it until he noticed the Golden Trio had put their heads together and seemed to be having a conversation that no one could hear. _It couldn't be, _Severus thought to himself, but it was all such a perfect coincidence that he had to try. Concealing his wand underneath his desk, Severus wordlessly cast the counter-curse to the Muffliato spell he had invented his sixth-year. The voice of Ronald Weasley thundered across the classroom.

"... and the fucking bastard gave me detention! I mean, he's probably just jealous that no woman has ever touched him."

All heads snapped up and turned to face the commotion.

"Quite honestly, Ronald, you deserved it, doing such a vile thing in a public place. Have you no shame?"

The trio did not seem to notice their spell had vanished. The class was shocked into silence.

"You're just jealous too! Not my fault I have someone and you don't!"

"Ron, 'Mione, don't you think it sounds a little quiet in- "

"Me, jealous of that?" Hermione tilted her head towards Lavender, unaware that the girl was glaring profusely at her. "Please, Ronald, I have much higher standards than that."

At that, Lavender stood up. "You!" Lavender pointed and screeched at Hermione, "are the one with low standards. _My_ WonWon wasn't good enough for you until _I _came along and he wanted _me _instead of _you!"_

Severus stood up and yelled before Hermione could respond, "Class dismissed!"

For a moment no one moved, then suddenly there was a commotion as everyone grabbed their supplies and exited the classroom. Hermione hurriedly packed her belongings to leave until Severus spoke, quieter this time, "Miss Granger, please stay after class; I have something to discuss with you. Weasley, Brown, report to Mr. Filch this evening."

Ron's eyes narrowed in anger as Hermione passed by on her way to the teacher's desk, and soon Lavender turned with a huff to meet her boyfriend at the door. Harry gave Hermione an apologetic look and mumbled something about seeing her at lunch. Severus waited patiently until all students were out of the classroom before speaking.

"That was an admirable performance, Miss Granger."

Hermione was nearly in tears again. "I don't understand. The spell... dissipated. I've never seen it do that before."

"So you mean to say you make a habit of disrespecting your teachers by holding private conversations in class?" Severus said, half-joking. Hermione gave a sad smile.

"Only for serious conversations. I thought something bad had happened to Ron – he looked so upset when he came in. I didn't think it would have been..."

"The tramp?"

Hermione gave a small nod. "I still don't understand how the spell stopped working!"

Severus thought quickly. He could not very well inform the young witch that this was his spell, but it would not do well to lie.

"I cast the counter-curse. This is not a licensed spell, and as you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher it was my duty to do so. It could have been dangerous. Wherever did you come to learn it?"

"It was written in a book at the library. I didn't know it wasn't registered."

Severus gave Hermione a long look and the girl looked down in shame. They both knew she was lying.

"Never mind that for now. Miss Granger, I have a proposition for you." Hermione looked up, curious. "I am starting a new personal project in potion brewing and am in search of an assistant. I was wondering if you would accept the position. It is not a paying job, but it would give you wonderful research experience and I would be more than glad to write a recommendation for you for whatever field you are interested in after your graduation." _That is, assuming I'm still alive when that happens._

Hermione's face lit up at the offer. "I would love to help you, Sir! Though are you sure I'm the best choice? I hate to say this but... Draco Malfoy is much better at potions than I am."

"If you care to know, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy declined the position. I had originally intended for you both to assist me, but Mr. Malfoy is otherwise engaged this semester." ..._plotting to kill the headmaster..._

"In that case, I accept! When will I be working?"

"Friday evenings. I have the advanced potions laboratory all to myself. Slughorn owed me a favor and I requested his room one evening a week. He complied quite happily, much to my surprise. I think he is afraid of me," Severus finished with a chuckle.

Hermione grinned at her teacher before asking, "Is that all, then, Professor?"

"Quite indeed, Miss Granger. You are dismissed."

"Have a good day, Sir! I shall see you this evening!"

"A good day to you too. And... do not let Mr. Weasley get to you. He is merely sore because I saw how ridiculous he looks when he's 'getting busy'," Severus added with a laugh. He hadn't been in such a good mood in quite some time.

Hermione laughed as she exited the room. Perhaps this morning hadn't been quite that bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing eight o'clock when Severus made his way deep into the Hogwarts dungeons towards the Advanced Potions laboratory. The lab was located away from the typical school traffic – fittingly, considering the amount of experimental brewing that occurred there. Back when Severus had taught potions, the privilege of brewing in this laboratory belonged only to seventh years who showed a particular talent for the art of potion brewing. Needless to say, it had been a very long time since Severus had deemed any student gifted enough to brew here. Unfortunately, Slughorn had seen fit to change the practice and the lab was now being used regularly by most of the seventh-year potions class, a fact noticeable by the general mess of the room.

"Damned students," Severus spoke under his breath at the sight of a particularly smelly puddle of dried-up potion left on a tabletop. Slughorn obviously didn't have as high of hygienic standards as Severus did – when it came to potions, that is.

"Scourgify," a quiet voice came from the corner. Severus jumped, but quickly relaxed upon seeing Hermione on her hands and knees intently cleaning an even more menacing patch of spilled experiments. She did not seem to notice the professor's entrance, so focused she was on the task at hand. Severus knelt next to the girl and, speaking the same spell, helped finish the job.

"Hello, Professor," Hermione smiled.

"Hello, Miss Granger. Shall we get started?" Severus said with a friendly nod.

Within moments, Severus had thoroughly yet efficiently explained tonight's procedure to the attentively listening assistant . The night soon found both deeply immersed in their tasks. Severus marveled at how quickly Hermione picked up new information, and how she was able to speedily process it and spew out potential relationships that even he had overlooked. Yes, Miss Granger would most definitely be an asset to any organization or corporation that chose to hire her. Severus felt he could easily already write a thorough recommendation from only four hours of work.

_Four hours_! "Miss Granger, I do believe it is nearing midnight. You ought to be in your dormitory at this time."

Hermione looked up from a flask that contained a creamy purple substance. "Time flies when you're having fun," she spoke with a lopsided grin. Severus wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Fun or no fun, you really should not be out of bed after hours. You run along and I will clean up this mess."

The young witch put a stopper on her work, grabbed her bag and muttering a quick, "All right. G'night, Professor," headed towards the door. As she was about to pull on the handle, Hermione halted, turned around, and looked at Severus. She took a breath as if to steady herself and spoke, "I... I just wanted to say... Thanks. This, the tea, Ronald today... You've helped me probably a lot more than you understand. It... isn't just Ron... There's a lot going on right now and it's just nice to have something good to look forward to."

Severus was slightly taken aback by yet another burst of emotion from Hermione, but he remained cool and composed as he replied, "It is an absolute pleasure working with you, Miss Granger."

Hermione gave Severus a small, sad smile. Severus returned it.

With a last wave, the young witch opened the heavy wooden door, walked out, and shut it lightly behind her. Severus shut his eyes and let out the breath he had been holding

Later that evening as Severus lay in his bed, he let his mind wonder to the young Miss Granger. She reminded him so much of himself at that age – smart, slightly awkward, determined to leave a mark on the world. _Only, Hermione is interested in a mark much different than the one I made_, Severus thought as his fingertips lightly traced the dark symbol on his forearm. Miss Granger was so naïve and innocent – at her age Severus had already delved deep into the dark arts. Too deep.

But Miss Granger was not naïve and innocent, the man reminded himself. Six months ago she had battled some of Britain's most dangerous criminals and survived. She knew of horrors most witches and wizards had never even dreamt of. _She is brave too, _Severus marveled, _much braver than I was at sixteen. While she is busy __saving the world, I wanted to destroy it. _His memory was flooded with scenes of his younger self committing atrocities in the search for power. As he had every night for the past fifteen years, Severus buried his face in his hands and drowned in regret over all that he had done.

A few minutes had passed when the man's head snapped up.

"Severus Snape," he muttered to himself through gritted teeth, "Keep. Your. Emotions. In . Check."

As suddenly as the memories had poured in, they vanished. Severus was left with a blank mind and an eerie sense of calm. He soon fell into a deep sleep filled with faces and voices he didn't recognize anymore, all begging for death.

.

The first part of the month of December passed without incident. Hermione continued working with Severus every Friday night and the two grew to become casual friends. Since that first night, Hermione had not shared anything of her personal life and neither had Severus, both choosing to keep their feelings private, but relishing in each other's company. It had become routine: Severus would arrive promptly at 7:50, meeting Hermione who would already be in the room. Together, they would set up for whatever brewing the evening would bring. Then, after four hours of work, Severus would send the girl away and clean up the laboratory on his own.

This night was no different. As the former potions master entered the Advanced Potions laboratory, he came to find Hermione sitting on a lab desk, fiddling with her wand, using emerald smoke to paint swirls on the air around her. Seeing Severus, the young girl pocketed her wand with one hand, used the other to fan away the smoke, and jumped down to the floor to meet her teacher.

"What will we be doing today, Professor?" came the usual greeting. Severus noticed how Hermione's eyes widened as her cheeks pulled the corners of her mouth into a smile. Her unpainted eyes batted twice.

"I want to test a theory regarding the Drought of Living Death and whether or not it can be made temporary,"

"Sounds fascinating. Let's get started!"

Within moments the two had taken their places at their respective stations. The smile on Hermione's lips was replaced by a pucker of concentration as she precisely measured each ingredient dictated by Professor Snape. Unbeknownst to the young witch, Severus glanced at her from the corner of his eye whenever his potion brewing required a pause. Miss Granger had been showing up in his thoughts as of late, and he was not sure why. The man often found himself pondering if Miss Grager would find the book he was reading interesting, if she would enjoy the wine he was drinking, or how she would react to the terrible editorials printed by the Prophet these days. All past week Severus had looked forward to this evening, but not because he was particularly excited about his potions work. Something about Hermione gave him a sense of warmth that had long been absent in his life.

Just at that moment, Hermione looked up, caught Severus' eye boring deep into hers and gave a shy smile. Severus was caught off-guard, but managed to smile back before turning to his work. He did not dare another peek that night, afraid of the potential consequences were he to get caught again. He did not want Hermione to get the wrong idea about his feelings for her. They were feelings of friendship. _Friendship, _he told himself. Y_ou're friends._

It was nearing midnight when Severus took out his pocket watch, stared at the cluster of starts displayed there and sighed, "Well, our evening session draws to an end. I am afraid I have made you late yet again, Miss Granger."

Hermione's cheery temperament fell, but she gave a small chuckle as she tidied up her work station. Even though Severus insisted that he was responsible for clean-up, the young witch always made a point to tidy up as much as she could before leaving.

"It really is no problem, Professor. No one misses me at this time," she spoke as she bounced from one cupboard to the next, putting away jars and flasks of various ingredients.

"Surely your friends must have complained about your absence every Friday night of the past month?" Severus slowly spoke. He did not wish to pry, but also wanted to make sure he was not intervening too deeply with her social life.

"No, really, my friends all understand. Besides, there isn't much to do at this time of year besides crowd around the common room or go to the library and study. I'd much rather be here." Her eyes danced as she finished putting away the last of her materials. It was obvious the young woman was looking for something else she could do, prolonging her stay in the dungeons.

"I believe your work here is done, Miss Granger. You may go. As always, I am much obliged for the help you've provided."

Hermione tried in vain to hide her disappointment. With her hair bouncing behind her, she made for the door.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger," Severus called out as the young witch stepped through the threshold.

"You have a great night, Professor," and with a small wave she shut the door behind her.

"What the hell do I think I'm doing?" Severus asked the bleak dungeon walls that surrounded him. The man picked up his wand and cast the cleaning spell that would leave the room spotless, wishing he could also scourgify his past.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow fell steadily outside as Severus Snape peered out his classroom window. He had been composing mid-year exams for his fourth-year class when a blur of motion outside had caused him to stand up and gaze out at the wintry landscape. Harry Potter was recklessly zooming around the castle towers on his broomstick, disturbing the peace and most likely damaging priceless Hogwarts property. Regrettably, Severus could not think of any rules that prohibited older students from flying around during non-school hours, not that it would have been too difficult to find _something _to chastise Potter for. Severus smiled, but chose to leave the boy at peace - he hadn't broken anything... yet.

A cool draft made its way into the classroom, causing Severus to shiver. Slowly, the man stood up and walked toward the fireplace. No wonder it was getting chilly – he had run out of firewood. With a quick wrist motion, Severus cast a simple spell that reignited the fire. It wasn't quite as enjoyable as the previous flame; the magical fire felt disgustingly perfect, like a house that is too clean or a stranger that smiles too much, but it warmed the room. The man sat back down and continued his exams, wondering whether fourth-years should be able to cast blindfolding charms or just know them in theory. He was debating with himself when he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in," Severus spoke with a hint of disdain. Who would dare bother him in the eve of exams?

The door creaked open as a small, bushy-haired figure walked in. Severus' eyes widened, but he showed no other sign of surprise.

"Miss Granger, to what do I owe you the pleasure of a Sunday afternoon visit?"

Hermione smiled and sat down on a nearby table. "Are you busy, Professor? I wanted to ask you a question."

Severus shuffled the papers on his desk into a neat pile. "If you must know, I am fairly busy, but I will gladly make time for my most devoted student. What is bothering you?"

The young woman sitting in front of him straightened with pride at the compliment. It was painfully blatant she was trying very hard not to smile. Severus chuckled to himself.

"Well," Hermione began what was obviously a well-rehearsed speech, "I have been thinking a lot about what you taught in class a few weeks back, about Legilimency and Occlumency. I know you taught Harry and I was wondering – if you had the time to spare – if you would maybe... teach me too."

"Miss Granger, I must say this is a surprising-"

"If it's too much, please don't feel you have to. I know this is quite a daring request. I don't even know if it's allowed – I mean, you only taught Harry as an explicit request from Dumbledore and it was all Order business so I don't know if it counts – at least in 'Hogwarts: a History' they never mentioned it being banned but that doesn't mean Dumbledore would approve, since I'm not in danger like Harry is. I've read everything the library has on memories, and-"

"Calm down, Miss Granger," Severus held up a hand. Hermione instantly went quiet. "Who do you feel you need to hide your memories from?"

"You misunderstand me, Professor."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to become a Legilimens."

This time Severus was shocked into silence.

"I know it's a difficult art," Hermione spoke, much slower this time, "and not exactly... uh... part of the standard curriculum. You said that it's not taught because few are skilled to teach it, but I know you are, so there are probably other reasons why you wouldn't..."

Severus found his voice again, "I would be glad to teach you, Miss Granger."

The young witch beamed.

"However, I must require that you speak to no one about our lessons," Severus added gravely. "Not even Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I know that much of my lessons with Mr. Potter have been shared with you, and I must ask that you do not do as he did. You are correct in assuming that Legilimency is not something that parents wish be taught at Hogwarts, and even Headmaster Dumbledore might find me teaching you this art undesirable. I will speak to him first. Until then, please speak of this to no one."

Hermione nodded with a grave expression on her face. Severus could easily tell she was running through thousands of reasons why he might not want her sharing this information with other students, but she voiced no concern.

"If that is all, Miss Granger-"

"There is one more thing," Hermione spoke, hesitantly.

"Let's hear it, then," Severus spoke with a smile. Her nervous manner after they shared so many relaxed evenings together amused him.

"Do... do you by chance... uh... I mean..." the Gryffindor did not seem to find this nearly as entertaining as Severus did.

"Spit it out, Granger," he laughed.

"Who is the Half-Blood Prince?"

A shroud of silence fell upon the room. The heat from the fire seemed to falter. Severus' good mood vanished

"Where did you come upon such a name?"

"It was scribbled in a book," Hermione rushed.

Severus looked at Hermione. She was not lying.

"Probably just a nickname. No sense worrying about it."

"A-All right, Professor."

"You run along now; I have got exams to finish."

Hermione quickly hopped off the table, afraid she had angered her teacher. She was halfway to the door when Severus called out, "I shall speak with the Headmaster tonight. You will hear from me tomorrow. If he consents, how to Tuesday evenings look?"

"Tuesday evenings sound fantastic," she grinned as she stepped out the threshold.

Severus stared at the door for many minutes after she had left, wondering just how much Hermione Granger really knew about him.

That evening Severus took the long and winding trip from the dungeons to the Headmaster's office. The former potions master paused at the top of the moving stairs and breathed. He held Albus in the highest respect, but speaking with him made Severus nervous. Dumbledore could read people better than the Dark Lord – the old man knew things about you before you knew them yourself. Severus knocked.

"Come in," came the trusting reply. Severus opened the beautifully carved door.

"Severus, my friend! Do come in. To what do I owe you the pleasure of this visit?"

Dumbledore waved his wand and two comfortable sofa chairs appeared by the fire. Both men sat down and a tea tray appeared before them. As Dumbledore served them both tea, Severus relayed the information.

"What surprises me," began Dumbledore once Severus had finished speaking, "is that Miss Granger asked _you _for lessons."

"I am capable, Albus."

"That is not my worry. I merely wonder," this Dumbledore said with a curious smile, "why she chose you, instead of another teacher, such as myself. I did not know she was in such good terms with you, Severus, to ask for private lessons. Last I heard you felt quite a level of contempt for the dear girl."

Severus' tea caught in his throat. "She has been helping me in my experiments once a week. We have grown quite a bit closer for it."

"I see," a twinkle appeared in the Headmaster's electric-blue eyes. "In that case, I don't see why you should not teach a determined student a craft that you possess a mastery of. I see no issue in Miss Granger being taught Legilimency - I believe she is gifted and mature enough to handle the knowledge in a responsible way. You have my approval."

Severus tensed just the slightest, "Don't you think it too dangerous?"

"No, as intelligent as Miss Granger may be, it takes quite some time before one is able to practice Legilimency upon a human mind. Besides, I do not think she would use it upon others in a harmful way. I see no danger."

"What if other students wish for private Legilimency lessons too?"

"I trust you've encouraged Miss Granger to keep her lessons to herself to discourage that type of behavior. It's not the first time students have been taught in secret at this school."

"Do you really think her capable of learning the art, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "It seems as if you wish me to deny permission. Why is that so, Severus?"

The younger man felt cornered. It seemed Dumbledore was arriving at the same conclusion he himself had reached not so long ago. There was no use lying here, "I am afraid of what she might learn at our lessons. I do not wish for another fiasco like Potter's."

"If it consoles you, Severus, Harry told no one of what he saw."

Snape's head snapped up. Dumbledore continued.

"Indeed, he was disturbed by the images, but they've helped him understand your relationship with his father a little bit better."

Severus hid his face in his hands, "I have seldom been so mortified. It was like living it all over again."

"Hermione Granger is not Harry Potter. You should fear no contempt from her. She will not mock or shame you."

Severus looked into Dumbledore's eyes and murmured, "She might. She has a power no one else in this castle possesses. She has the power to turn me into a complete fool." An unspoken message passed between the two men. Both took a sip of tea, Dumbledore slowly and graciously, Severus quickly and jerkily. Both sat in contemplation for a few minutes, until finally Dumbledore spoke.

"Since when have you cared so deeply about Miss Granger's opinion of you?"

"A few weeks, no longer."

There was a pause.

"And since when have you wished for her affection?"

Severus stared into the fire. He watched the flames leap from the crudely cut chunks of wood. His fingertips ran through his hair, pushing it away from his face. His lungs filled deep with air and he exhaled a sigh. "Maybe half a month."

The Headmaster gave a sad smile. "Severus, I must warn you-"

"I KNOW! She's a student, you don't have to tell me that. This is terrible. _I'm_ terrible. How could I even... She's SIXTEEN, damn it!" Severus stood up and walked towards the window. It was dark out, but the light from the office illuminated a few still-falling snowflakes.

"Severus," Dumbledore's calm voice called him back, "You are not a terrible person. She is old enough to consent-"

Severus snorted in disbelief.

"-and it seems you two have developed a friendship," Dumbledore continued. "It is not terrible if you have also developed feelings of more-than-friendship when the law considers you both adults. There is nothing wrong with two adults who are interested in each other."

His voice dripping with sarcasm, Severus spoke, "So I should court my own student. Why, we could go on dates to Quidditch games and I could sneak into the Gryffindor tower to see her in the middle of the night. I bet her parents would be thrilled that a thirty-six-year-old is dating their underage daughter!"

"No, Severus, this is what I caution you about. I repeat: there is nothing wrong in your interest for Miss Granger, and there is nothing wrong in you wanting more than just a friendship. However, I remind you that the hearts of young women are easily manipulated."

Anger settled in the former Death Eater's face, "You think I would..." he fumbled, "take advantage of her?!" His jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Miss Granger may be a mature and intelligent witch, but she is going through one of the most exciting times of her life, and she sees love and passion everywhere. Having an older gentlemen who she admires and respects paying her that type of attention may drive her to do things she would otherwise not do."

"So your advice is to stay away." Severus' expression saddened.

"My advice is not to behave rashly. Continue your friendship, let it grow and blossom, but be weary of the minds of young girls."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning you are free to teach Miss Granger Legilimency."

Severus stood up to leave. Dumbledore stood with him.

"Thank you, Albus."

"Thank you, Severus, for confiding in me. I trust your judgment."

Somehow they both knew that Dumbledore wasn't just talking about Hermione anymore.

When Severus returned to his bed chambers, he sat at his desk and quickly composed Hermione a note:

.

_Miss Granger-_

_ I spoke with the Headmaster. He approves of your studies._

_ Meet me in my office in the dungeons at the usual time on the day we discussed._

_S.S.  
><em>

_._

He would owl it first thing in the morning. Until then, Severus lay down and tried in vain to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Author's note:<span> This is two updates in one week. Holy hypogriffs! It's cause I love you all so much :)

(and cause you wrote me such nice reviews... :P)

Also, this was my first time ever writing Dumbledore and I just need to say that I've never enjoyed writing a character so much! Heck, I might just write a Dumbledore monologue one of these days x)


	5. Chapter 5

It was a calm and chilly sunrise over the Hogwarts castle when a petite brown owl swooped around the Great Hall, screeching happily. It had been told it carried a message of certain importance and secrecy, which made it quite proud and excited. Fifty feet below it, Severus Snape groaned. "Why do I always choose the most hyperactive owls?" he asked himself.

The small owl carried on its leg the short note that Severus had written to Hermione the night before. Although Dumbledore had given permission for Hermione to be taught Legilimency lessons, Severus still wanted the young witch to keep the lessons secret; it would not do any good for the entire student body to learn of Severus' proficiency in the art. The owl flew out one of the windows, ready to return in half an hour with the rest of the owls and deliver the mail.

At that same time, a large spotted eagle owl landed on the table next to the professor. With grace and poise it stretched out its leg. It must have known Severus had come to breakfast early, though how it found out was beyond the wizard's guess. Severus looked around to make sure none of the early arriving students and faculty were watching and quickly pocketed the letter- one look at the Malfoy seal told him this was something better read in private. The owl seemed to agree, and once it saw that Severus had safely stored the letter in his pocket, flew away through the clerestory windows.

Severus focused on his breakfast, making small talk with the professors around him. He had a very difficult time enjoying his Belgian waffles, for thoughts of the letter in his pocket kept interrupting his pleasant thoughts – this was most certainly about Draco, he knew. Why else would Narcissa be contacting him? Lucius wouldn't have been allowed to send letters from Azkaban.

Just then, a flicker of brown and red caught his attention; at the opposite end of the room, a bushy-haired Gryffindor entered the Great Hall. Hermione was dressed in her usual slightly frumpy school robes and her hair put back in a hurried plait. She had barely taken a bite out of her toast when she reached into her rucksack and produced from it a gigantic leather-bound volume. Without a word, she buried herself in the pages, effectively shielding the sight of Ron and Lavender, who had just walked into the Great Hall holding hands and giggling obnoxiously. Severus rolled his eyes at the two – apparently detention had taught them nothing.

Severus watched Hermione as she ate and read at the breakfast table. He noticed how she fidgeted with the corner of the page just as she was about to turn it and how her eyebrows sunk into her eyes every time she came across a passage she didn't understand. He saw the young witch jump in her seat when Neville unexpectedly sat down next to her. Severus even gave a small chuckle when the Gryffindor managed to pour herself a cup of pumpkin juice with her eyes still glued to the page.

With softening eyes, Severus noted how her hair, even though it was messy, still looked beautiful in a simple braid falling down her back. Hermione always tried to hide herself behind her baggy clothes, but here and there signs of female curves showed, on her calves, her hips, and her breasts. Severus wondered what Miss Granger really looked like, behind all her fabrics and insecurities. Somehow he knew she was gorgeous.

Just then the owls began swooping down, delivering the mail. Severus' hyperactive brown owl landed clumsily on Hermione's book. Hermione, not expecting any letters, opened it with a curious expression on her face. Severus saw her eyes light up when she recognized the handwriting, and noticed a smile creep upon her lips when she read the message. A warmth spread across Severus' limbs at her happiness. He couldn't help but sport a stupid grin.

Suddenly, the young witch turned to where Severus was sitting. The two made brief eye contact, enough for both to realize they were smiling at each other. Then, as quickly as she had turned, Hermione buried herself in her books once more. Severus noticed she was blushing.

.

"Are you quite all right, Severus?" came the concerned question of Professor McGonnagle as Severus walked back to his office to prepare for class.

"I am satisfactory, Minerva. Thank you for inquiring." He did not particularly wish to explain his slightly flushed cheeks or pounding heart, especially not to his fellow head-of-house.

"You just look... happy. It concerns me," she spoke with a smile and left the man, chasing after a misbehaving third year.

Severus scoffed at the thought. He, the lonely, bitter, brooding, former potions master... happy? It was a strange concept. Although, perhaps...

No, he had more serious issues to attend to. The letter in his pocket seemed to bore holes in his trousers – this was something he needed to get to swiftly. His robes billowing behind him, Severus made his way into the bowels of the castle, through damp corridors, into his private chambers. This would be more secure than his office, for absolutely no one would ever dare bother him here. The man quickly unfurled the letter.

_Severus,_

_ I write with deep concern for the welfare of my only son, Draco. It seems to me the tragedy of his father's cruel imprisonment has affected his performance in school. I dare not recommend tutoring, lest his pride be hurt. I humbly ask that you speak with him and perhaps offer some guidance and advice._

_ It was recently brought to my attention that Draco wishes to spend the Winter Holidays at Hogwarts. It brings much sorrow to my already grief-stricken heart to learn he does not wish to spend the holidays with his mother, but I would be willing to allow him the stay if only I could be assured that he is using his time productively on his studies._

_ Once again, I am very thankful that you have offered to aid Draco in his educational endeavors. I am much indebted to you._

_ Much Love,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

"Stupid woman," Severus cursed out loud. The message was obvious – anyone from the Ministry reading it would immediately suspect something. Not wanting to waste time, Severus grabbed a bit of parchment and quickly scribbled:

_Narcissa,_

_ Draco is excelling in Defense Against the Dark Arts, as always. I will speak with him regarding his performances in other classes. However, I do remind you that your son is now sixteen and therefore responsible for his own grades. If you are still concerned, I suggest contacting his other professors._

_ Best Wishes,_

_ Severus Snape_

It wasn't much of a reply, but Severus hoped it would not arouse suspicion. What was Narcissa doing, contacting him like that? Making references to the vow they had made was especially dangerous when his position was already jeopardized by his previous connections with the Dark Lord.

The man set Narcissa's letter on fire and stuck the one he had just written in his coat sleeve. With long strides, Severus walked back to the Great Hall, hoping to find an owl available he could use to send his reply. Fortunately, the Malfoy owl had returned and was waiting patiently at Severus' seat at the Teacher's Table. How it knew that Severus would come back was impossible to discern, but Severus was glad nonetheless. He tied the letter to the owl's leg with a tidy knot and, once he was assured it had taken off safely, began the long walk that would take him to his classroom.

.

It was precisely eight o'clock in the evening when Severus heard a soft knock on his office door. "Come in," was his monotone reply. A soft voice met his ears.

"Hello professor," came Hermione's timid greeting. "I've come for-"

"Legilimency lessons, I am well aware," Severus spoke, standing up from behind his desk. He smiled at the girl, who enthusiastically grinned back.

"First, I suggest you make yourself comfortable, Miss Granger. This is not going to be a stroll by the lake." Severus took off the outer layer of his robes, remaining in his black shirt and trousers. Hermione blushed. Severus noticed.

"I'm comfortable as I am, thanks," the young woman mumbled as she dropped her bag by Severus' chair.

"Whatever suits your fancy, Miss Granger. Now, do you have your wand ready?"

"Yes, sir!" With that said both forgot about the awkward exchange and focused on the task ahead.

"The first thing you need to know about Legilimency is that it is a lot of guesswork. Human memories are easily corrupted, even by their owners, so you should never believe with pure certainty what you see. Further, understanding others' thoughts is a complicated process. People think in sounds, smells, tastes, textures, and feelings, not only in pictures. You may need to deduce from senses other than sight what your subject is thinking about. The incantation is 'Legilimens'. Practice with me."

And so, for almost forty-five minutes, Severus minutely corrected Hermione's posture, wand movements, pronunciation, and speed. Only when he was certain that she had the technical aspects of the spell mastered did he invite her onto the next step.

"Our first exercise will be simple. I will sit on this stool and focus on an object. You will attempt to penetrate my mind and tell me what that object is. Ready?"

"Ready!"

Severus sat down on his stool and closed his eyes. He poured all his energy into visualizing the most perfect of Madam Rosmerta's raspberry scones he could: the look, the feel, the taste, the smell, the warmth. Somewhere far away he heard Hermione speak the incantation. Suddenly, he felt her presence in his mind.

"I... I can sort of see it," he heard her speak, "It's definitely a pastry... at the Three Broomsticks. Yes, I can see it all right. And smell it. It smells delicious! Uhm... warm, it feels warm. Slightly tart but mostly sweet... Raspberries! I smell tea too. It feels crumbly. It's... a scone? Is it a raspberry scone?"

Severus opened his eyes and could not help but beam at his prodigious student. She sat herself down on a chair, clearly exhausted but pleased with herself.

"This is much more straining than I anticipated, Professor."

"I must say, your hard work has paid off; you performed very well for your first attempt. I would warn you, however, that I am purposely making this quite easy for you – most people will not let their minds so openly available. Let's see if you can do it again. I'm thinking of a place."

Once again, Severus closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could on Flourish and Blotts. He saw the never-ending bookshelves stacked with piles upon piles of oddly sized books. He smelt the scent of freshly bound volumes.

"Legilimens!" came Hermione's cry. Soon she was in his mind.

Severus felt the wood of the shelves with his fingertips and let himself be swallowed by the sense of calm and peace he always felt when surrounded by books. It had been some time since he had visited the shop. He remembered going there often as a youth.

A flash of red hair suddenly appeared around the corner of a bookshelf. Out of instinct and curiosity, Severus followed it and came face-to-face with a young Lily Potter in the middle of Flourish and Blotts.

_Shit! _Severus had let his mind wonder. Quick as lighting, he expelled Hermione from his mind. He was about to apologize for being distracted when he felt his mind leaving his body. In shock, Severus realized that Hermione, spooked by his sudden outburst, was dragging his mind back with hers.

Before he could stop himself, Severus found himself deep within the confines of Hermione Granger's thoughts. The girl was obviously scared – thoughts and memories were flashing by furiously. Her, Ron, and Harry illegally brewing Polyjuice Potion. Hermione sending Umbridge to be tortured by the centaurs. Her first kiss with Viktor Krum. The first time she saw Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. A naked Hermione and Severus engaged in a passionate embrace. Her jinxing McLaggen at the Quidditch tryouts.

As fast as he could, Severus extracted himself from Hermione's tangled web of emotions. These must have been all the thoughts she dreaded Severus would see, including what seemed like a pretty erotic dream... or fantasy... involving her professor.

"Miss Granger, I am terribly sorry-" but when he looked at where the young woman had been standing, he saw nothing. The door was wide open and her running footsteps could be heard echoing through the dungeons. _Shit shit shit shit shit!_

Severus knew he had no way of catching up to his student. Instead, he took the bag she had left behind and began making his way to the Gryffindor common room. He would give her things to one of her classmates and have them returned to her.

"Moore, take these to Miss Granger," Severus spoke to a terrified second-year Gryffindor he found on the first-floor hallway, "She will be in your common room, I believe. Tell her Professor Snape expects to see her this Friday."

The young boy nodded fiercely and bolted towards the Gryffindor tower. Severus watched him turn the corner and then himself returned to his office.

Later that evening, Severus tried to prepare the next morning's lesson but could not get the visions from Hermione's memory out of his mind. Why was there a scene of a passionate embrace between them in her memory? Was it an embarrassing wet dream, or a terrifying nightmare brought about by the times she caught him staring? Or was it a fantasy, maybe even a desire? He could not tell.

Giving up on his work – he would improvise tomorrow's lesson – Severus headed for the shower. He let the water run over his body and shuddered. He blinked water out of his eyes and threw his head back. His muscles relaxing, Severus let his mind live the scene he had witnessed today:

He and Hermione were entangled in each other's arms, his head resting softly against hers, her breath tickling his neck. His hands played with the curls at the nape of her neck, hers caressed his cheeks and shoulders. Their noses sometimes touching, both breathed slowly and deeply. Their eyes stared into each other, unblinking, neither saying a word and yet saying so much.

It was a long time before Severus got out of the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

The music was loud, the food was good, conversation was plentiful, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was the last night of the semester and Slughorn's Christmas Party had thus far been a grand success. Ghosts conversed with important witches and wizards invited by the new Potions Master, while wide-eyed student couples walked arm in arm through the thickly decorated room. House elves bustled about serving food and drinks to the wide array of guests. Naturally, Severus was miserable.

The man had been convinced – no, coerced – into joining the festivities. "It will be fun!" Slughorn had said to Severus that morning, "and I will be dreadfully upset if you do not come." Severus most definitely did not think the party would ''be fun'', but he felt the need to make an appearance out of politeness. He had every intention of leaving as soon as he had a chance to exchange niceties with the host.

Severus looked at his watch. He had been here for only ten minutes and already felt ready to leave. However, he couldn't go anywhere without first speaking with Slughorn – Severus wanted the other man to know he had at least been present. Looking at the size of the crowd gathered around the popular man, Severus realized it would be quite some time until he got a chance to make his presence noticed by his colleague. Defeated, Severus leaned against the wall and, with a blank expression, engaged in a mildly entertaining game of people-watching.

It was half past the hour when Severus spotted Hermione from across the room. She entered the party shyly with Cormac McLaggen, her date, following close behind. Severus had the urge to make the trek through the sea of people and strike a conversation, but he knew it was a bad idea. Although he and Hermione had continued their weekly potions experiments, the evenings had been awkward and devoid of conversation, and Hermione had declined any more Legilimency lessons. The fact that she had come to Slughorn's party with another man – one that, rumors said, was now her boyfriend – signaled to Severus that even if she had felt something for her professor at one point, she no longer wanted anything to do with him. It would not do well for him to badger his student, especially if she already guessed of his feelings for her.

In truth, Severus had not been incredibly distraught at Hermione's recent cool temperament towards him – he had expected it, and it always comforted him when things went as expected. Of course he was disappointed, but it was for the better; Hermione and Severus could not have begun a relationship while she was still his student. No, it was better that she find some other boy, even if the boy was McLaggen. Severus watched the young couple and decided McLaggen seemed like a decent sort, not too bright, but charming enough to... _force himself on Hermione underneath the mistletoe?! _Severus jumped to attention. Hermione was clearly trying to get away from the boy who held her in a tight embrace at the far corner of the room, half hidden behind the draperies. No one else seemed to have noticed as Hermione pushed against the chest of the much stronger Quidditch player who insisted on pressing his lips against Hermione's. Before Severus could march over and teach that boy a lesson on how to respectfully treat a woman, Hermione turned her head to break the kiss, whispered something in McLaggen's ear that made the boy grin, and lost herself in the crowd. Severus was fuming. He glared at the boy, wishing upon him all sorts of pain and torture.

Just at that moment, Harry Potter arrived at the party, causing a tumult. Slughorn disentangled himself from his many guests and boomed, "Harry, m'boy! Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!" and ushered his most prized connection to some author or other. Severus scanned the crowd for Hermione.

It was not too long before he spotted her, her signature mane of brown hair giving her position away easily. Harry Potter, however, seemed to have found her at the same time.

"Hermione! _Hermione!_" the Gryffindor seeker shouted. He, Hermione, and Luna hurried away from the booming voice of Slughorn and made their way towards Severus' side of the room. The former Death Eater's stomach did a little flip; perhaps he would have an opportunity to chat with Hermione.

No such luck, the trio bumped into Sybill, one of the last people Severus wished to speak to. He let the trio mingle with the Divination Professor and grabbed a pastry from a passing elf.

_Who am I fooling?_ Severus asked himself in frustration. _She's obviously not interested. I ought to stop. These feelings ought to stop. She's with McLaggen now... He may be a brute, but is still better for her than me. _Severus lost himself in his thoughts.

Suddenly there was a flash of brown and before the scent of her could register in his brain, Hermione had passed, right below his hooked nose. Severus turned to follow but was stopped by a chubby arm that reached around and dragged him into conversation.

"Stop sulking and come and join us, Severus!" Slughorn hiccuped. He had clearly had too much mead already. "I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!"

Severus was outraged, but made no outward sign of it. Potter was lying – or cheating. That Potter would trick a teacher into believing he had any talent was pure insolence.

"Funny," Severus spoke with disdain, "I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" Slughorn's proud voice rang loud and clear. Severus' annoyance with Potter grew even more. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death – never had a student produce a finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus – "

"Really?" Severus interrupted. Clearly there was some mischief about and he would get to the bottom of it. He looked deep into Potter's eyes and sensed that the boy was hiding something. Severus promised himself he would get to the bottom of this.

The conversation continued as Harry Potter spoke of his wish to become an Auror and the Lovegood girl made some outlandish comment regarding some conspiracy theory or other. Severus looked for Hermione out of the corner of his eye, but saw nothing. He was desperately searching for a way to escape this group of people when Argus Filch slithered in.

"Professor Slughorn, I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor." Filch's grip held the ear of Draco Malfoy. Severus inwardly cursed as Filch continued his report. "Did you issue him with an invitation?"

"All right, I wasn't invited!" Draco twisted free of Filch's hold and straightened his robes. "I was trying to gate-crash, happy?"

Slughorn interrupted Filch's sentencing of punishment with an open-armed invitation, "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch left, obviously disappointed, and Draco settled into the conversation, "Thank you for your generosity, Professor Slughorn," the Slytherin put on a smile. Severus rolled his eyes at the blatant ass-kissing, but let Draco redeem himself somewhat before he spoke.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco."

Severus had been trying to speak with Draco ever since Narcissa's letter, but to no avail. Even though Severus set up countless appointments, Draco came up with excuse after excuse, sometimes simply not showing up. This was Severus' chance to finally speak with the young Slytherin.

Waving away Slughorn's complain that "it's Christmas, Severus!" the former potions master marched out of the party with Draco in tow. Checking to see that no one was following, he made his way down a deserted corridor and opened the large wooden door of the last classroom.

"In," he spoke curtly.

Draco, with a scowl on his face, sauntered in and casually leaned against the wall. The boy clearly thought this conversation was going to be a waste of time. Severus stared at the young man standing before him with concern – he was headed the same path Severus took as a boy, a path that led to only grief and violence. Perhaps now Severus would be able to reach out to him.

"I'm going to ask you once," Severus began, "and I want a straight answer out of you, understood?"

Draco merely looked at him.

"Were you involved in the incident with Miss Bell? Because if you were, I would like to point out how ridiculous of an attempt that was. A student almost died! You cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled –"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?"

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are suspected of having a hand in it."

"Who suspects me?" Draco's temper was rising, "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay? That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knew about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you!"

Severus concentrated as hard as he could on reading Draco's thoughts. The man bore into the younger boy's eyes, digging for the truth, but all he hit was an empty slate.

"Ah..." Severus spoke slowly, the realization making him more frustrated with his pupil, "Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from _him,_ I just don't want _you _butting in!" Draco's tone was growing exasperated.

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference?" Severus spoke with a mocking tone, "You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco –"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Severus took a deep breath. _Keep yo__ur temper in check_, he told himself.

"You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office, then!" Draco took a step and stood in front of his professor in defiance.

Draco's last comment pushed Severus too far and the older man let his anger show. His voice dropped to almost a whisper and took on a dangerous tone. "Listen to me. I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco –"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then," came the snotty reply, "because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

Changing strategies, Severus demanded, "What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

Taking another deep breath to calm his anger, Severus spoke, more gently this time, "If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you –"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wondering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes –"

At this, Draco snapped. "I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down! If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres –"

"What does it matter? Defense Against the Dark Arts – it's all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts –"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco! Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle –"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can –" Severus could see this was going nowhere, but it was worth the attempt.

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

Severus could have laughed out loud. He, out to steal Draco's glory? What an outlandish thought.

"You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisonment had upset you, but I do not believe..."

Severus never finished his sentence; Draco stormed out of the classroom, leaving the older man standing there with a pained look on his face. After a few moments, Severus composed himself and began making his way back to Slughorn's party.

So immersed he was in his thoughts that upon turning a corner Severus bumped straight into a student. The man braced himself against the wall and thus avoided toppling over, but his counterpart had no such luck. With a crash a Gryffindor sprawled on the ground.

"Look at where you're going next time." he mumbled.

"I... I'm sorry Professor." the girl replied as she sat up, dazed. Severus looked down at her.

"Miss Granger!" At once the older man helped Hermione up to her feet. He noticed she looked flustered.

"Are you quite all right, Miss Granger? You look rather –"

"There you are!" came a shout from down the hall. Cormac McLaggen raced up to his date's side and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Been looking all over for you. You didn't think you'd sneak off without a goodnight kiss, huh?" McLaggen spoke with his signature grin. Severus wanted to vomit.

"Well... uhm..." Hermione stumbled, "I was just... uhm..."

"Miss Granger was following me to my office, Mr. McLaggen. I had an important matter to discuss regarding our most recent potions endeavors," Severus thought on his feet. Perhaps this would get this stupid idiot to let Hermione go to her dormitory.

Hermione looked at Severus wide-eyed while McLaggen gave a disappointed glare. "Can I at least walk you to Snape's office, Hermione?" the boy threw a well-rehearsed pout at his date, who yielded.

"Uhm, that's all right, I guess..."

Severus led them down to his office, McLaggen with his arm still around Hermione. The walk was extremely awkward and uncomfortable for everyone except McLaggen, who took the opportunity to talk about himself.

"... and if I'm lucky I might get an internship with the Falmouth Falcons over the summer – my uncle's arranging it for me, see, and –"

At that moment they arrived at Severus' office. The professor turned around and pretended to unlock the door to give the young couple some privacy. Even though he wasn't looking, Severus could still hear what was happening behind him and could tell McLaggen was trying to be smooth.

"Hey, Hermione," the teenager spoke, "if you don't want the night to be over, we could always meet up later. You know, just chill... my room's open if you'd like to –"

"Look, Cormac, it's been fun and all but... I think it's best we end this," Hermione spoke in a half-whisper.

McLaggen stood, speechless. Then, with a shrug, he walked off, saying, "Whatever, Hermione. You just do what you want."

There was an awkward pause. "Have a fun holiday!" she called out, tentatively. The boy responded only with a small wave. Hermione sighed.

"Would you like to join me?" Severus inquired as he opened the door to his study. Hermione looked up at her professor with a shy smile and, after taking one last look at McLaggen turning the corner on his way back to his dormitory, Hermione crossed the threshold. As soon as she was inside, Severus carefully shut the door.

"Tea?" he asked politely.

"Sure, I'd love some." Hermione sounded exhausted. She sank into a hard-backed chair.

"Miss Granger, I know it is not at all my place to inquire but... what on earth happened between you and McLaggen tonight?"

Hermione stared at her feet and did not say anything.

"I am sorry," Severus quickly spoke. "That was most inappropriate. Never mind my prying questions," the man added with a forced grin, trying to dissolve the uncomfortable air between them.

Hermione gave a small smile but still remained silent. Severus sensed her discomfort.

"Miss Granger, you may return to your dormitory whenever you please. I do not actually have anything that needs discussing; I just thought you might appreciate the excuse to get rid of McLaggen."

At that, Hermione opened up. "Thank you so much for that. I was not at all looking forward to our goodbye tonight. He's so... foul!"

Severus could not help but smile at her comment – she didn't like the boy after all. "Then... why would you go with him?"

Hermione blushed and stared at Severus' bookshelf, avoiding the question.

"Sorry I haven't been able to come to any more Legilimency lessons," she blurted out suddenly, changing the subject, "I've been so busy with the end of term."

The older man knew that this was not Hermione's real reason for not coming, but played along.

"That is quite all right. I have been rather busy with exams also." Then, in a leap of faith, he added, "If you wanted to restart lessons once classes resume I would be more than willing to –"

"I don't think that would be a good idea," the young witch interrupted.

"And why would you say such a thing?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows and stumbled, "Do you not remember what happened last time?!"

Severus pulled a stool and sat next to his student. He was suddenly reminded of the time barely two months ago when a crying Hermione had sat in that same chair and he had vowed to her they would both be happy. Perhaps... perhaps Dumbledore was right, there was no harm... But, no, he couldn't, not one of his students. The man pushed his hair out of his face, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Miss Granger, I want you to be completely honest with me."

Hermione's eyes widened. She was worried.

"Uhm... what about, Professor?"

Here was the question Severus had been anxious to ask since their last Legilimency session:

"Do I make you uncomfortable at all?"

The tension in Hermione's body seemed to melt away as the girl let slip a small chuckle. "Why would you make me uncomfortable, Professor?"

It was Severus' turn to stumble. "I assumed, under the circumstances... that my words and deeds may have been... interpreted in a less than appropriate manner... and I had made you uncomfortable," he spoke, each phrase carefully selected to minimize any potential damage, "I thought, perhaps, that was your real reason for ceasing to attend your Legilimency lessons and why you have been behaving in the most withdrawn manner lately."

Hermione had a sudden flash of insight and, now much more relaxed, asked, "Is that why you've been behaving so coldly towards me? Because you thought I was uncomfortable?" She seemed to find the situation a lot more amusing than he did.

"Well, yes, I assumed keeping my distance would ease your mind. You seemed rather upset." Severus couldn't figure out why she was smiling.

"Professor, I was only being distant because I assumed you had second thoughts about our friendship!"

"You mean to say –" Severus began, realization also dawning on him.

"That we've both been under the impression that the other was upset, only to find out that the reason they seemed upset was because the other person thought they were upset when they weren't upset at all? Indeed, I do!" Hermione laughed.

Severus ran his hand through his hair. This was all so confusing.

"So, can we agree," the professor began, "that neither is upset at the other, and we would like things to resume just the way they were?"

Hermione beamed. "Of course!"

At that moment, the kettle began whistling and Severus jumped up to pour both himself and his favorite Gryffindor some tea. He handed the steaming cup to Hermione, who had taken off her shoes and sat curled up on his chair. "Thanks much," she spoke as she glanced into his eyes. Severus' breath caught in his throat.

"So, Miss Granger," Severus sat down on his stool, "now that we are once again in good terms," Hermione chuckled one more time at the mention of their misunderstanding, "would you like to share with me why a beautiful, sensible girl like yourself was under the mistletoe with the likes of McLaggen?"

Hermione was taken aback. "You... saw that?"

"Most definitely. It was all I could do to keep from marching over there and wrenching that pig off of you."

"He and I had..." she began tentatively, "different ideas about what 'going to a party together' entails. I'm... I'm pretty sure he expected me to head up to his room!" she blurted out, then clamped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Professor. That was perhaps a little too much information."

"Oh, do not worry, Miss Granger," Severus tried to keep his voice even. He was fuming at the thought of McLaggen doing anything to Hermione, but let none of it show on his face. "I was young once too, you know..." he spoke with a grin.

Hermione smiled back. There was a silence. Both took sips of their tea.

"Professor," Hermione began. A look of determination washed over her features. "I answered your 'prying' question; would you answer mine?"

Severus wasn't sure of what she meant, so he replied, "Depends on the question."

"No, that's not fair. I answered quite a personal one," she teased.

Severus grinned, nervously. This would not end well.

"All right," he spoke.

A nervous look passed over Hermione's face. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. _Oh, shit,_ Severus thought, _she's going to bring up –_

"Why," Hermione spoke, interrupting her professor's thoughts, "did you think that you make me uncomfortable? What have I said that led you to believe –"

"Miss Granger," Severus interrupted. Typical Hermione, assuming this was her fault. "I assure the belief was unfounded. That is what makes it so amusing." He forced a smile. "Neither of us had any reason to believe the other upset–"

"You're lying," she spoke calmly. Severus was slightly taken aback.

"Miss Granger, I assure you that I am not lying –"

"What happened to make you think you made me uncomfortable? Did someone tell you? Did I do something? Did you see anything…?" she pressed further, anger pooling in her eyes.

"What are you alluding to?" Severus asked, even though he knew the answer.

"I know you saw it," Hermione voice cracked, but she kept her temper "Why won't you admit you saw it?" tears were welling up in her eyes, but she did not let any of them fall.

Severus was exasperated. What could he possibly say to this? He played dumb.

"What are you talking about, Miss Granger?"

The young girl stood up in frustration. "My memory! You saw my fantasy! I saw you there, watching, while I ran out the room..."

Severus tried to keep his emotions in check, but his self-control was wearing thin. The fight he had with Draco earlier had worn him out emotionally – this was too much to bear.

"And what if I did admit to have witnessed it, Miss Granger? What difference would that make, except force you and I to admit something that cannot be?"

"If you don't return the affection then at least let me know so I can grieve and recover. Don't force me to hide my feelings." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and turned as if to leave.

Severus stood up and spoke, much more softly this time, "Miss Granger, please."

"Yes, Professor?" her tone sounded sarcastic.

"Whoever said that I do not feel anything for you?"

Hermione wheeled around to face the man standing before her.

"What did you say?" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Is it not obvious by now, Miss Granger? Why else would I have been so worried that you felt uncomfortable around me? I was afraid you knew of my affections. I assumed you distanced yourself as a way to soften the blow of rejection."

The young woman stepped closer to her professor, yet keeping at a respectable distance.

"I never thought you might... return my feelings. This is so unexpected. I don't know what to say."

Then man smiled. "It is taboo and rather frowned upon," Severus took a step closer to Hermione, "for professors and students to strike up relationships, but neither outlawed nor unheard of. For example, in –"

"In 1348 a Herbology Professor married his student and instead of both going away as is custom, she was awarded the post of Charms Professor. I've done my research," Hermione smiled up at her mentor as she closed the distance between them.

Severus beamed. She never ceased to impress.

"What I am trying to say," the professor began once more, "is that we are breaking no rules." He instinctively reached out to stroke her cheek. To his astonishment and excitement, Hermione leaned into his touch.

Hermione shut her eyes and muttered, "Good. You know how I am about breaking rules."

Her smile at her own comment was quickly wiped away by Severus' lips on hers. It had been an impulse move – Severus had at no point considered the implications or the consequences. All that mattered was that this beautiful, amazing woman admitted romantic interest, and he was so full of joy that all his body could do was get close to hers.

Severus suddenly realized what he had just done. What he was still doing. _Oh no! No! No! I've done myself in this time. Fuck. _He pulled back as fast as he had moved in. Hermione opened her eyes in disappointment.

"No, Miss Granger, I cannot do this to you. Not now."

"What do you mean?!"

"Do you realize what being with me would do to your friends, your parents, your reputation?"

Hermione seemed taken aback.

"Of course I have! I thought about everything. I don't care what other people think. If my friends are truly my friends they'll respect my decision, and my parents will support me no matter what!"

Severus gave a sad smile. Of course she would have thought everything through. This was Hermione after all. Still, he couldn't allow her to ruin her life for him. No, he would have to set some boundaries.

"Miss Granger –"

"Oh, please, you've kissed me. You can call me Hermione."

"Hermione," the name felt beautiful on his lips, "as much as I want you, I cannot allow you to throw away all prospects of a decent future. It does not do well for a young girl to run off with her professor."

Hermione's face fell. Severus continued.

"Of course, I would very much wish to pursue a relationship, but I would not dare court you until you graduate."

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. "So you mean to say that after you raise my hopes and expectations by saying to feel the same, you now tell me you will have nothing to do with me because I'm a schoolgirl?"

Severus inhaled deeply. "Hermione, please try to understand. I will wait for you, I really will."

"What if I don't want to wait?"

Severus' heart skipped a beat. She really wanted him, then.

"Look, I said I will not openly court you until you are no longer my pupil. I could not and will not be in a relationship with a student of mine, no matter how astonishing of a woman she may be." Severus gazed into her eyes. Hermione blushed.

"Would you consider a relationship if we kept it secret?" the witch bit her lip in anticipation.

"I could not do that to you, Hermione. How do you think I would feel if I were forced to keep you a secret?"

"What about me, Professor? How do you think I feel knowing that we could be together but are not because you have some silly notion that we can't?"

Hermione touched her professor's upper arm, ran her delicate fingers up until she was touching his face. The girl was shaking. Maybe Severus was too – he couldn't tell. Her hand on his face felt so intimate, so wonderful. The former Death Eater shut his eyes and let the feeling of Hermione's hand on his neck and jawline drown out any other thoughts. In a burst of inspiration, he murmured, "Severus. If I am to call you Hermione, you may call me Severus."

Hermione leaned on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on her professor's lips. It was soft and light, barely a brush of skin. She then pulled back and stood, waiting for his decision.

Severus was most distraught. He wanted Hermione to be his – he yearned for long conversations, tight embraces, and perhaps even love, but he also knew the social implications of a relationship between himself and a student.

He glanced at Hermione with an overwhelmed look. "Hermione I... I cannot ruin you like that. I am truly sorry."

Defeated, Hermione turned to leave. "I understand." She stepped outside the threshold.

"Hermione!" Severus called after her.

"Yes?" her head poked back into the room.

"Stop by and see me before you board the train tomorrow."

The witch gave a small, sad smile and nodded in agreement. Perhaps there was hope after all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note - I'm sorry this took so long to update! I was at a loss for inspiration, but I found my muse; he's beautiful and romantic and reminds me of Snape sometimes, which is great, because I'm kind of a Hermione anyway :) Next update will occur in a timely fashion, I promise!_

* * *

><p>Severus Snape stared at the ceiling above his bed. He had been trying in vain to sleep, but every time he shut his eyes images of Hermione began forming in his mind, distracting him from slumber.<p>

_She kissed me! _the man marveled for the hundredth time that night. S_he really kissed me!_

Their kiss had been spontaneous and rather awkward, yet Severus could not stop being astounded at the fact that Hermione Granger, insufferable know-it-all and Gryffindor Brat Extraordinaire, expressed feelings for him. Romantic feelings. Severus was in shock. An uncharacteristic grin spread over his features as he delved into the memory of the evening.

Then, for the hundredth time that night, he put his hands over his eyes and told himself this could not be. This was wrong. This was foolish. He should not indulge himself in happy thoughts when any sort of relationship between them was impossible. Severus let out a drawn sigh. He had wanted this for so long and he had it so close to his grasp! He wanted Hermione Granger.

Not wanting to give up hope, Severus mulled over their options in his mind. Perhaps Hermione had a point – they could have a secret relationship. Although that seemed like the most sensible option, Severus was not fond of the idea. If he was to be with this girl – this woman – he would want to do so openly, and yet he knew there was no possible way they could be a couple; not only would it ruin Hermione's reputation and post-Hogwarts prospects, it would put her in danger with the Dark Lord. If he were to discover Severus' treachery, Hermione would be the most likely target for his revenge. The former Potions Master could already visualize himself being forced to torture Hermione before Voldemort. No, he must do everything in his power to keep that from happening.

Severus rolled over to his side and stretched out his hand, touching the empty side of the bed. _She could sleep here, _he thought in passing, _right next to me, where I could reach over__ and touch her hair, her cheek, her hand. _He then shook his head, laughing at himself. "Listen to yourself, Severus," he spoke out loud, "you're acting like a hopelessly romantic teenager in the throes of young love..."

The man lay on his back once more. He had instructed Hermione to stop by before she left for the Winter Holiday and Severus knew he must have a decision made by then. The man briefly considered owling Dumbledore for emergency tea and advice, but decided against it; he knew exactly what Dumbledore would say: First Severus would be scolded for being so insensitive to Hermione's feelings, then he would be reminded of the unimaginable consequences, and finally Dumbledore would tell him to follow his heart, whatever that meant.

"I know what I must do," Severus told his ceiling. He then fell into sleep.

.

Early the next morning there was a soft knock at Severus' office door.

"Come in," the stoic man spoke. Slowly the door opened and Hermione Granger walked in.

"I'm here," she said confidently.

"I can see that."

The look she gave him almost made Severus cringe. She looked hurt. The man closed his eyes and invited her to sit down.

"I'd rather stand, if that's ok," she replied. It was Severus' turn to feel hurt. He stood up and began the speech he had been rehearsing all morning:

"Hermione, I am sorry for last night. I did not mean to throw you out. This is all too fast, too sudden. I… I was scared" he blurted. Then, regaining his composure, he continued, "I hope you will accept my apology."

Hermione smiled a little. "I think I knew that. You're not the only one to blame; you wouldn't have been so upset if I hadn't been so forward. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," said Severus, and both smiled at each other. The elder man broke the silence.

"I want to talk to you Hermione. Please, sit down." This time the girl obliged. "I have something very, very important to discuss with you. As I expressed to you last night, I absolutely cannot become a social couple with you right now. Please believe that it is my ultimate intention and desire, but I will not taint your reputation and prospects by doing so while you are my pupil. I care deeply about you and your future. I also understand that you are very much interested in getting to know me better now, so my proposition to you is this – let us continue to be close friends, let us explore this new relationship outside of student-teacher dynamics, but let us not get ourselves into any compromising situations until we can be officially together."

There was a long silence as Severus watched his young love's face, looking for some clues of what she was thinking. Finally, she spoke.

"That sounds reasonable," was her thoughtful reply. Severus smiled, thankful that she understood. "My only concern," she continued, "is as follows: under this agreement, can I still do this?"

And at that moment, Hermione turned to her teacher, put her hand on his cheek, and drew him into a long, soulful kiss. Severus' head went through a small whirlwind, but he eventually regained enough brain function to place his hand on Hermione's waist. The kiss continued for some time until Hermione pulled away.

Severus was sure he was sporting the world's most ridiculous grin, and Hermione had in her eyes the confident spark of someone who just daringly kissed her teacher. Severus was turned on.

"Well," began the older man, "while I will not explicitly forbid it," he grinned, "I must advise caution. I also invite you to remember what you are and are not comfortable with. This does not have to be part of our relationship if you do not want it."

"I… I think I do want it, though," the young girl said shyly.

Snape's mouth almost hung agape. He was about to speak when he looked at his watch.

"Hermione! The train!"

The young girl, noticing the time, left in a flurry. Severus barely had time to register her leaving when she rushed back in to place a hurried kiss on his cheek. He tried to find something to say, but she practically flew out the door to catch her train back home.

With Hermione gone, Severus sat on his chair and mulled over the conversation they had just shared. He couldn't help but smile at how absolutely perfect she was. And she wanted him too! She said so! The man felt like he was floating on a sea of happiness. Nothing could possibly spoil his mood.

.

The day after the start of break Snape returned to Spinner's End where he relished being in the familiarity of all his books. Although he somewhat disliked the house, it was where he felt most at home. The years of bullying and taunts at Hogwarts had made the school feel like an unwelcome place, and it was only due to his loyalty to Dumbledore that he stayed there. Here, even in the cold and damp, Severus could be by himself, which was how he preferred to be.

Yet, today he felt alone. Perhaps it was because he was just starting a new relationship, or because for the first time in a very long time he felt that someone else really cared for him, but bottom line was he was missing Hermione. She had been constantly on his mind ever since their first kiss, and now that he was in the comfort and solitude of his own home she completely took over his thoughts. He could see her, smiling up at him, giving him a hug, kissing him, even… even doing things that were perhaps not appropriate for where they were in their relationship. Severus shuddered at the thought of what Hermione could do with her beautiful lips… Yes, she turned him on like no one had since he was a teenager.

It wasn't just about the physical, in fact, for the most part that wasn't what Severus was looking for. Severus really just wanted to _be _with her, to have long conversations and get to know each other, to have silly inside jokes, to read books together, to discover new foods and new places…

In wake of his own thoughts, the man laughed. _I really am a hopeless romantic. Who knew? _

Then, as the thought struck him, Severus sat down at his desk, grabbed some parchment and a quill, and began composing a letter. Once he felt satisfied with its content, he tied it to his owl, and sent it on its way. Hopefully Hermione wouldn't mind a quick note from him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: WHOA, raskapuska didn't, like, die? I know, weird, right?! I got so many people asking (begging, sometimes) for another chapter that I just couldn't put it off anymore. Gosh, guys, you really keep me in check. Sorry this is a million years late. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet winter evening in the outskirts of London when a strange cloaked figure appeared with a quiet pop. If anyone had been looking, it would have seemed as if the man had appeared out of thin air. The man was Severus Snape, and he was suffering from quite a case of the nerves.<p>

_Breathe. Stay calm. Keep your thoughts together, _he had been telling himself. Severus sat down on a bench and ran his hands through his hair. He scoffed at himself and his nerves. Somehow he was able to keep a clear head when facing Voldemort, but the prospect of taking a girl out on a date was terrifying. _How pathetic._

Mentally he walked through the evening plan for the hundredth time – they would meet here, a park near her house, where he hoped he would stay composed and clear-headed. He would then take her to dinner, engage in polite, charming conversation, maybe go somewhere for dessert - _or drinks? Did Hermione even drink?!_ –until no later than midnight, at which point he would escort her back home. At arrival, he would give her the Christmas present he had bought for her. The gift was a tad bit late – Christmas had been two days ago – but Severus was sure Hermione wouldn't mind; he couldn't have risked sending her something for fear of arousing suspicion from her parents.

Everything had thus far gone according to plan. They had exchanged owls settling the meeting time and place following Severus' proposition that they should go have dinner. Or, as he had put it:

.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I write to inquire as to your availability this winter holiday. I would be delighted if you would agree to accompany me to dinner sometime in the week following Chirstmas. I can easily arrange to pick you up and drop you off – there is no need for you to traverse London at night on your own._

_ Please do not think it too forward of me to make such a blunt invitation. I merely wish to see you._

_ Best Regards,_

_ Severus S. _

.

Much to Severus' delight, a response had come mere hours later:

.

_ Dear Severus,_

_ Of course! I would be absolutely overjoyed to have dinner together. Any time or place you had in mind?_

_ Yours,_

_ Hermione_

_._

And so it had gone until a time and place had been decided upon. At present, Severus sat waiting for his date to show up. He hoped she would make an appearance soon – Severus did not like being so exposed to the people walking by. He was beginning to get cold when a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Hello Prof—Severus," Hermione's sweet voice called out. She looked slightly out of breath, as if she had run the distance between her house and the park. "Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure my parents didn't notice me leaving."

Severus frowned disapprovingly. "You know how I feel about you lying to your parents, Hermione." He had expressed it in his later letters quite vividly.

"Would you rather I tell them I was going on a date with my professor? Believe me, sir, my parents really have no idea of what my life outside the Muggle world is like. They are better off not knowing these things."

The man huffed in response, not bothering to further the argument. Instead, he gave his arm to Hermione and spoke in an authoritative tone, "You are about to side-aparate with me. Hold on tight to my arm and trust that I will take you where you need to go. Let me know when you are ready."

Severus watched as Hermione took a couple deep breaths to steady her nerves. She then looked up at her teacher and smiled. "I'm ready!"

The man smiled back. "Well then, we are off."

With a twist of his heel, Severus aparated himself and his date to the courtyard of a quiet, unknown restaurant in Muggle London. He looked down at the girl at his arms to find her slightly pale but otherwise intact. Hermione gave a weak smile, assuring Severus she was all right. Arms still linked, the older man directed his date inside.

A friendly and nonsuspecting waitress sat the couple in a quiet corner of the restaurant, much to Severus' pleasure. Being ever the gentleman, Severus took Hermione's winter coat, and they both sat down. The same cheery waitress took their orders and left the couple on their own.

"Severus, I… Thank you so much. This is very nice," Hermione blushed as she spoke.

"This is the least I can do for a gorgeous woman like you," he replied with a smile, and only then realized what he had just said_. _The wizard cursed at himself and looked up at his date, ready to start apologizing for such a forward comment.

Hermione looked down and smiled, then looked straight up at the older man.

"You're beautiful too, you know."

Severus was dumbstruck. He had been called many, many things in his life, but beautiful had not been one of them. At least, not that he could remember. Additionally, Severus now thought himself quite an idiot for losing his composure at complimenting Hermione. In response, the man chuckled.

"I'll let you believe what you will, Hermione."

"It's true!" she exclaimed, making a pointed hand gesture, "You've got gorgeous eyes!"

The two stared at each other and smiled. Then, realizing that they both looked rather foolish and lovesick, both the witch and wizard abruptly changed the subject.

"I bet this food is going—" said one.

"How long do you think it's been since—" said the other.

They both stopped, realizing they had spoken at the same time, and laughed. Severus' laugh was quick, and raspy, while Hermione's was giggly and, in Severus' opinion, downright adorable. Feeling full of joy, Severus reached over the table and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I do not remember the last time I felt this happy, and dinner has barely started!"

The witch squeezed her date's hand and grinned, "Well, you can rest assured that I'll do my best to make sure you feel this happy all the time."

Severus felt like his heart was literally going to pop.

At that moment the waitress came with their orders. The conversation was muted as both enjoyed the first bites of their dinner.

"Hmmm… This is delicious!" Hermione commented after taking a large bite of her pasta dish. "How is your food?"

"It is… surprisingly appetizing"

And so their dinner went – polite conversation was had over delightfully tasty entrées. They chatted about their respective holidays, Snape's plans for the coming semester, Hermione's plans for after Hogwarts –

"I would want to go work at the Ministry to change some of the terrible laws that discriminate against non-humans… If the war ends, I mean," she added as an after-thought

Her comment was followed by an uncomfortable silence. They had thus far successfully avoided talking about the implications the war would have on them both. Severus knew that Hermione would follow Potter wherever he went; she was too loyal to let him go on his own. _Such a Gryffindor…_

Although they hadn't discussed it, Severus knew that Hermione was aware of his complicated position, though he doubted she had guessed just how involved he was with Voldemort. She probably believed her professor fully loyal to Dumbledore, completely on the older wizard's side, working as a double-agent. This was all true, of course, but so much more complicated than she could imagine. His act as a double-agent was far too realistic for any of the Order to trust him once they found out. Who would believe him if he said Dumbledore had asked to be killed? Or that he had no choice in making an Unbreakable Vow to help his nephew commit that horrendous act? Who would believe that all this time he had been working to protect the boy that could have been his son?

Finally, Severus broke the silence.

"Well, Miss Granger, I see in you a very bright future. You are intelligent and driven – I believe you will go on to do great things," he said with a smile. She smiled back.

Once the two had finished their dinners, Severus asked the question that had been burning in his mind the entire night.

"Hermione, I can take you home now, or, if you would want, I would be happy to take you anywhere else you might fancy visiting. It isn't too late – we've got a few hours before you need to be home. I don't know if you are interested in any particular activity – "

"I think some tea would be nice."

"Hum… I do not know where we could get tea at this hour... We might have to stay here."

In response Hermione shuffled in her seat. Severus could tell she was nervous about something. The young witch opened her mouth as if to speak, then promptly shut it again. Severus stared at her, waiting for whatever she had to say. Finally, she spoke.

"Hum... I was hoping you'd… invite me over," she mumbled, shyly, "for tea."

Severus' eyebrows shot up in surprise. He wasn't expecting _this._ He cleared his throat, buying time with which to think up a reply.

"I do not wish to push any boundaries, Hermione. I want you to feel comfortable. I am afraid being in a place you do not know, alone with an older man, and with no means of getting back on your own might not be the best place for you to be tonight, both physically and emotionally. I would hate for you to regret spending this evening with me."

The young witch listened attentively, biting her lip in concentration. Once Severus was finished, she proposed, "What if I promise I'll let you know if I'm ever uncomfortable? I'm responsible; I know my personal boundaries. If that happens you can take me straight back home and I swear I won't be upset."

Severus wasn't convinced.

"Severus," Hermione spoke, pushing her argument further, "I just want to have tea and talk. I'm not asking for anything else. Hell, I don't think I'd even want to –" she stopped herself. Severus gave the young witch a knowing look. He could tell where this was going.

"But you do want to, Hermione. You may not be asking for it, but you want more than just tea and a nice chat. We both know that."

Hermione's cheeks turned a glaring shade of red. If he didn't feel so bad for embarrassing her, Severus would have laughed.

"Look," he continued, trying to ease the tension, "you are young; wanting these things is natural. But that was neither the purpose nor my intention with this date. Besides, it would be astoundingly inappropriate for me to take a student home with me."

The friendly waitress who had seated them stopped by their table. "Dessert? Coffee? Tea?"

Severus looked at Hermione, who shook her head nervously, upset.

"No, that will be all. Thank you," Severus spoke coolly to the young woman taking their order.

The two sat in silence as the waitress came back to deliver the bill. Hermione was still, eyes downcast, and face still flushed from embarrassment. Severus could see her hands twisting in her lap. He had definitely pushed too far. _Typical,_ he grumbled to himself, _I should have expected that I would upset her somehow. _

As they exited the restaurant and stepped onto the street, Severus cleared his throat again and spoke in as kind of a tone as he could.

"Hermione, I am sorry if I embarrassed you. I was only trying to make a point…"

The young woman looked up at him. Her eyes were watering, but she had thus far been successful in holding back her tears. Severus was impressed.

Hermione took a deep breath and began.

"It's not the embarrassment, though thank you for pointing out to me how much of a desperate slut I seem to be –"

"Now wait a second—"

"— it's just that I though you thought better of me. Do you really think that's the only reason I'm here? Do you think I'm that shallow? That I have no self-control? Because I might remind you, _Professor,_" she accentuated the last word, "that you kissed me first."

Severus sighed. This was going to be uncomfortable.

"What if I told you," he spoke slowly, "that it is not you that I am concerned about."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

"You are correct in noticing that I was the first one to give in to desire. I was the one who caved, the one who could not control himself. I was the weak one."

"So?"

"I am afraid that if I were to take you to my home," Severus winced as he spoke, "I would not be able to stop myself from wanting physical intimacy… and I am afraid that you would not stop me either."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, taking in what he had just said.

"Do you really… want that?"

It was Severus' turn to look concerned. "Please, Hermione, do not think that I cannot control my actions. I would never do anything against your wishes, or that would hurt you. It's just…"

"Yes?" she looked into his eyes, anxious for his answer.

"It's just that you are so incredibly beautiful and I know that if you let me I would do unspeakable things to you."

Severus felt, rather than saw, Hermione leap into his arms. She kissed him fervently, and he kissed back, wrapping one arm around Hermione's waist and weaving the other into her hair. She smelled wonderful, and felt amazing, and he couldn't believe this was truly happening. Their lips danced around each other, making Severus feel light-headed. Hermione's hands wondered to his neck and he shivered, maybe at her touch, or maybe from the cold, he couldn't tell. They stopped slowly, catching their breath. Severus tightened his embrace before letting Hermione go. His hands then moved to both sides of her head, which he tilted up so he could see her eyes. She was smiling up at him and he knew he too must be smiling like a fool, but for once in his life he didn't really care.

"You are one amazing witch, Hermione." She wrinkled her nose and smiled. Severus then had a brilliant idea - one that would hopefully serve them both well.

"Let's call it a night and get you home."

At the mention of this, Hermione whined.

"But… You just…"

"It is getting rather late and your parents will worry. You can come visit me later this week."

Hermione pouted, but upon realizing what her professor had just said, the young witch grinned at the idea.

"You mean, visit you..."

"At my home, of course. Afternoon tea on, say, Thursday?"

"Sounds absolutely lovely!"

They smiled at each other, held hands, and with a subtle 'pop' both disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

"Yes! Let's go already!"

"Calm yourself down!" replied the man with a quick chuckle. "We are going. Grip tight."

_CRACK_

"It's… dark," she spoke with unease.

"At no point I implied this would be a cheery neighborhood walk."

"So, which one is yours?"

"The brick house up ahead."

"They're all brick houses!"

"...The last one."

It was on this bleak Thursday afternoon that Severus escorted his very excited student down Spinner's End. The man was somewhat uneasy about the prospect of having Hermione over, but he hoped afternoon tea would invite a less uncomfortable situation than an evening might have. Besides, the delay had given him plenty of time to try and make his house seem a little more like a home.

Severus had never particularly cared about making his home a welcoming place; he did not need to be bothered with such things, as he neither liked nor invited visitors. This house was the hole he would crawl into when school wasn't in session. Here he would immerse himself in books and knowledge until he was needed again. It served that purpose rather well, he thought. Entertaining a young woman, however, would prove a challenge.

After their previous date, Severus had spent quite some time trying to fix up his place. The floors and walls were cleaned, the bookshelves tidied, and the old furniture mended. The man had tried to liven up the place by adding more candles and some carpeting; he went as far as placing some flowers on the mantelpiece, though he soon thought better of it and put the flowers in a corner of the kitchen – it would seem less apparent that he was trying to impress.

With a quick, "Welcome to my home," Severus opened the door to his humble house and held it open for his date. He watched as Hermione took a few steps in and stopped to look around and take in the room. Severus knew it wasn't much, but he watched intently for signs of approval from Hermione. The young witch looked back at him and smiled, much to Severus' delight.

"It's just like I imagined it would be. I like all the books."

_Of course, she would like all the books,_ he smiled to himself.

"Might I interest you in some tea?"

"Absolutely!"

Severus meandered towards the kitchen, returning shortly with a tray. Hermione had sat herself down on the loveseat, and Severus took his customary armchair. He saw the flicker of disappointment on Hermione's face when he blatantly avoided the seat next to her, but reminded himself of the circumstance they were in. _She's alone in my home. Nothing can happen here today. Nothing should happen. We'll keep this a dignified afternoon. We won't do anything we might regret._

The two sipped tea and engaged in quiet, pleasant conversation. Nothing of real interest was being said, yet Severus was captivated by Hermione's words. Whatever she had to say, no matter how insignificant, seemed to him crucial information. Similarly, he noticed how anything he said that could be considered by others mildly amusing was, to Hermione, apparently quite hilarious. Either he had become a brilliant comedian overnight, or she was just as lovestruck as he was. Severus preferred to think the latter, though with the way his life seemed to have suddenly turned, he wouldn't have been totally shocked if the former were true as well.

As the afternoon went on, the older man noticed how Hermione kept moving closer and closer to him, to the point she was almost draping herself over the side of the loveseat. Severus' heart fluttered at the notion that this wonderful woman was so attracted to him. He reached out his hand and held on to hers, bridging the difference between their respective seats and eliciting a beam from the young witch.

Their conversation went on, but more and more Severus felt the need to be closer to Hermione. Holding her hand was giving him a taste, yet he was craving more. _Caution,_ he told himself, _remember your boundaries._ Yet, no matter how much his conscience reminded him of the unfortunate circumstances they found themselves in, Severus felt he had to do _something._ He devised a plan.

"Hermione," he interrupted her story of her latest Charms essay, "I hope you do not find this to be too out of line, and please remember your promise to me yesterday, but do you think you could come here for a second? I want to take a look at you."

Still holding on to Severus' hand, Hermione stood up. "Of course," she spoke shyly.

Severus, sitting on the armchair, gently pulled on her hand and directed her toward him. She stood in front of the man, clearly unsure of what to do. Severus chuckled at her confusion and watched as Hermione bit her lip in concentration. In an attempt to ease the tension, the man spoke:

"You are absolutely beautiful, Hermione."

The girl blushed, but smiled. She reached up to touch Severus' face, an action that mirrored their last encounter in his office. Her eyes burned with questions and undisguised desire, and Severus had the feeling his did the same. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he took his free hand and placed it lightly on Hermione's waist. Hermione's breath hitched a little.

The two stayed in this position for mere moments, but for Severus it felt like hours. His brain was working at flying speed, trying to figure out what would happen next, what _could_ happen next, and how to make sure that Hermione's boundaries weren't going to be pushed. He was also using all of his will-power to avoid letting his eyes stray only a few inches down to where Hermione's breasts were hanging tantalizingly above his face. After lightning-quick deliberation, Severus came upon the decision that there was absolutely no way their present situation could end well, and made to stand up. _I'll say I want more tea. I'll offer her more tea. I'll stand up and go to the kitchen and she won't be upset because we're clearly out of hot water and –_

Before he could get up from the armchair and execute his plan, Hermione's hand moved from resting on his cheek to entwining in his hair, and she began to move her face closer to her professor's. The man considered pushing her away, but her lips were so close to his and she smelled so nice and, Merlin, he _did_ want to kiss her…

Severus let go of the witch's hand, and with both his hands grasped Hermione's waist. Instinctively, he pulled her forward, and somehow the young woman landed, straddling her teacher on his armchair. Her hands found their way to his hair, and her light and nimble fingers were massaging his scalp in a way that made Severus want to melt. He, in turn, ran his hands slowly from her shoulders to her lower back as their lips moved gingerly against each other. All thoughts of getting away vanished from Severus' mind; all he could think about was how wonderful this woman felt against him, and how marvelous she made him feel. He only hoped he could make her feel the same.

Slowly, cautiously, Severus began to open his mouth, and Hermione responded by flicking her tongue against his. Though Severus was aching to thrust his tongue deep between her lips to taste and explore this beautiful woman, he let Hermione take the lead. _Don't push her boundaries. Respect her boundaries,_ he told himself. The young witch began to shyly run her tongue against Severus', gaining confidence with each sigh from the former Potions Master. Severus too was becoming more assured in his student's comfort, and his hands began to travel downward to cup Hermione's round backside. This only encouraged her more, and suddenly Hermione pulled Severus close and drove her tongue deep against his. Ecstatic in Hermione's confidence and drive, and wild with his own pleasure and happiness, Severus squeezed Hermione's ass and pulled her as close to himself as he could. Their previously slow and tender kisses began to turn into frantic, passionate ones. Her hands were pulling at his hair and it felt heavenly; Severus felt Hermione moan into his mouth when he fondled her ass cheeks. Gradually, Severus began to feel a tingling sensation from his lower abdomen to his… _Oh, no._

Slightly panicked, Severus began an attempt to disentangle himself from the woman straddling him. _I knew this would happen. I was perfectly aware. Such idiotic behavior on my part. I hope she doesn't notice. Oh, please, let her not notice_. Severus broke the kiss, and smiled as convincingly as he could at Hermione, while at the same time shifting his pelvis away from hers. The young witch looked confused, but smiled back.

Severus cleared his throat. "Would you like some more tea?"

Hermione frowned, but nodded, "Sure, sounds great."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Severus made to get up. To his horror and shock, Hermione leaned to give him a light peck on the cheek, a movement that caused her to come into full contact with his now throbbing erection.

The man croaked, and Hermione's eyes shot open. _This is it. This is where it all ends. She's going to think I'm a sex-crazed maniac who can't control himself. How humiliating. She'll definitely ask to return home. I'm pathetic. _Before Severus could apologize, the young woman gave him a sly, knowing smile and moved herself to the loveseat. Severus concealed his predicament with a clever adjustment of his robes and made for the kitchen as quickly and casually as he could.

He returned shortly with the promised hot water – and his member under control – to find Hermione on her tiptoes, peering at the titles on his bookshelves.

"See anything of interest?" he inquired, glad of a chance to veer away from discussing what had just happened.

"Everything, to be honest. I haven't heard of most of these titles. Are they…"

"Banned from Hogwarts? For the most part."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she made to pick up a large, black-leather bound book titled Secrets of the Darkest Art.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Many of these books are cursed."

"I… I wasn't…" she fumbled, embarrassed. "I knew that. I _know_ that. I just… I'm curious, is all,"

"No harm in being curious, though I would advise more caution with unknown books, especially with ones with titles like that. No need to apologize," he cut her off just as the witch opened her mouth, "there was no harm done. Actually, you have reminded me of something. Here, come sit down."

Severus sat down on the loveseat and patted the spot next to him. Hermione happily sat down next to him and positioned herself so that their legs touched. Severus smiled.

From his pocket, the older wizard produced a small package that he enlarged with a flick of his wand. It was wrapped in plain brown paper, though it was clear that Severus had spent some energy in making it look nice. Suddenly feeling awkward and somewhat foolish for his choice of gift, Severus handed the present over to Hermione.

"I meant to give this to you after our date, but it slipped my mind. It is not much and is used – I am afraid there are no recent editions – but seeing as how we have been doing quite a bit of brewing together, I thought it would be appropriate... Happy Christmas, Hermione," he spoke, keeping his voice even despite being rather nervous.

The man watched intently as Hermione began picking at the brown paper. He saw as her look of anticipation and wonder turned into one of excitement at the sight of her gift. Severus sighed in relief. It had been a success.

"Oh, thank you so much, Severus!" Hermione beamed as she held up her new copy of Moste Potente Potions. "This is going to be so useful! I've wanted my own copy for such a long time!"

Severus shot up an eyebrow. "Have you, now?" he asked, "I was not aware that students knew of titles such as these. Wherever did you come across it?"

Of course, Severus knew the answer to this question, as he had known of the trio's Polyjuice brewing their second year. He had deduced the potion simply by the ingredients that had gone missing, and who had been responsible was no mystery: only Harry Potter would have been foolish enough to attempt such an act, and only Hermione could have managed to brew it correctly, though if he recalled correctly, she had spent quite some time in the infirmary resembling a cat. Severus chuckled at Hermione's panicked expression, and grinned as she tried to retract her statement.

"Well, of course… it's referenced a lot in potions books. I've come across the title and it looked interesting. But, of course, it's in the restricted section at Hogwarts, so I couldn't get it without a signature—"

"Which you obtained from Lockhart, I am well aware."

Severus almost burst out laughing from the look on Hermione's face.

"How…?!"

"Never mind how I know. Tell me, are you happy with your gift?"

There was a short pause, and Hermione threw her arms around Severus. The older man tensed, but soon relaxed into Hermione's embrace. Severus gently wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and held her against his chest. He took this as a clear 'yes.'

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Hermione spoke a few minutes later, as she nuzzled his neck.

"Happy Christmas, Darling," he whispered into her hair.

Much, much later that afternoon, Severus took Hermione home.

* * *

><p><em>And here we are, one more chapter! Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews - your kind and helpful comments help keep me focused and driven. This is a story I'm determined to finish :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Knock knock._

A loud rapping noise echoed through Severus' dungeon office. The man grudgingly put down his volume of _The Decline of Pagan Magic, _which he had picked up as a light read over the holidays, and straightened up behind his rosewood desk. Classes would not start until tomorrow; why would anyone come bother him already. "Come in," he spoke with disdain, hoping to discourage his visitor from overstaying their already very limited welcome.

"P-professor?" a shy voice called out, "are you by yourself?"

Hermione slowly let herself in, shutting the door behind her noiselessly. Almost as if by magic, seeing her caused Severus' downcast mood to dissipate. He relaxed in his chair and smiled at his student.

"Yes, I am. Come here, Hermione." He motioned for her to come closer, a wide grin spreading across his gaunt face.

The girl beamed and rushed to him, leaning over his desk to give him a peck on the lips. Severus responded enthusiastically, but to his disappointment it was soon over.

"I wasn't sure if you had any visitors," Hermione explained as she hopped up and sat herself down on his desk, carefully avoiding the neatly stacked piles of essays that lined the edges; they would be handed out in the coming days of classes, students having just returned today from the Winter Holidays. The man appreciated her care – it had taken quite some time to arrange everything and he didn't particularly wish to do it again.

Severus gazed up at his precious student, her face now several inches above his. She looked down with adoration in her eyes, and Severus' heart skipped a beat. He wanted to reach up, touch her face and caress her cheeks, maybe even pull her down for a deeper kiss, but he thought that might be somewhat of an awkward gesture, so he grabbed her hand instead.

"I did npt know you were already in the castle. I was planning on inviting you over after dinner," Severus mused as he toyed with her fingers.

Her other hand stroked his hair and Severus hummed in appreciation. "The train only just arrived. I came down as soon as I was done saying hello to everyone. I told them I'd be in the library until dinner."

"Of course, the library," he chuckled. Unexpectedly, where Severus expected a giggle, he felt as Hermione tensed. He squeezed her hand in an attempt to be comforting, afraid that he might have said something wrong.

"I… um…" Hermione, suddenly shy, fumbled with her words, "I've got something for you!"

Hermione extricated her hands from Severus and conjured up a package. It was wrapped in silvery paper with a frosted finish, and Severus' name was carefully embossed in the upper right hand corner. Severus' eyes shot up at the gift – he had never been given something so beautifully wrapped.

Hermione handed him the gift with an uncertain smile. Severus took the package with one hand and captured her hand with the other, his thumb caressing the skin between her knuckles.

"Thank you," he looked into her eyes, hoping to convey the sincerity of his words.

"You haven't even opened it yet!" she laughed. Then, more somberly, she spoke with furrowed eyebrows, "I hope you like it."

Severus pulled her hand to his lips, kissed it, and turned his attention to the package. Slowly, he undid the ribbon and carefully removed the wrapping. He was left with a plain brown box, which he opened and from it he pulled out a dark green knitted jumper.

The man stared at the article of clothing in his hands, and his heart filled with happiness at the gift. His eyes went up to meet Hermione's, who was waiting anxiously for his response. Filled with joy, he could think of little else to do besides stand up and wrap his arms around the girl sitting on his desk. Hermione, still sitting, hugged him back and he murmured into her neck, "It has been a long time since anyone gave me a gift, Hermione. Thank you. It is absolutely lovely."

She pulled back and looked questioningly at her professor, "Do you really mean that?"

He smiled and cupped her cheek. "Of course I do! It is a wonderful gift, and I enjoy the color quite a lot."

Hermione looked amused. "I thought I might pick Slytherin green, but then I decided on a darker shade. I figured it suited you better."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Severus. "Hermione, did you knit this yourself?"

The young witch looked bashful. "Yes, I did. Though it took me a couple tries, and I couldn't use magic because I was at home so–"

"How long did this take you?!" he interrupted, shocked by the knowledge.

"Most of winter break, actually," she laughed. Hermione did not have time to elaborate before Severus had grabbed hold of her and pulled her toward him in a massive embrace. The young witch slid off the desk and wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders. Severus had seldom felt so loved – this beautiful witch had spent so much time and effort doing something for him, something she did not at all have to do, something for no other purpose than to make him happy. He wanted to convey his feelings, but could not figure how. Instead, he just held on to this perfect young woman with all his might.

"Hermione," he began trying to explain himself - his voice had a slight tremble to it, "No one has ever –"

Before he could finish, Hermione turned her head and brought him into another kiss. Severus poured all the emotion he was feeling into it, and the two remained thus joined for quite some time. When they pulled away, Severus was having a hard time keeping his breathing steady. Hermione seemed to be having the same problem.

The man held both of her hands in his, and looked deeply into her eyes. "You are by far the most amazing witch I have ever met."

"And I dare say you are the most amazing wizard I've ever met!"

"What about famous Harry Potter?" Severus teased.

"Well, he can't kiss as well as you can, now can he?" she taunted back.

Severus laughed, "Well, I hope you have not made evening snogging plans with Potter, because I would like to meet you tonight after dinner, if you would join me." Although he spoke confidently, Severus raised his eyebrows, and his eyes looked questioningly into hers. He wanted to give Hermione ample room to decide whether she wanted to join him or not.

Hermione's breath visibly hitched in excitement, and Severus felt her squeeze his hands.

"I'd love to! Meet here after dinner, then?"

It was Severus' turn to feel slightly nervous. "Uhm, no, actually, I was wondering if you would like to join me in my room," Severus spoke slowly. Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. The man continued, somewhat rushed, "I have a small sitting area in my chambers that I feel would be more adequate for a date than my office. Of course, there are no implications or expectations attached to you visiting my private quarters, and I was hoping for nothing more than a chance to have a conversation with you. You are more than welcome to decline the offer, and I would be happy to host you here in my office if you would prefer."

Hermione ran her hand down Severus' arm. "Severus," she spoke, and he relished her saying his name, "I would be more than happy to join you in your room. I trust you."

Severus' heart was beating fast with anticipation and pure euphoria, and his stomach did a little flip at her last words.

"Then I shall see you after dinner. Go back to your common room first, and then come down to meet me in my chambers. I shall be waiting for you. Now, let us go eat before either of our presences are missed."

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting on the small loveseat in his anteroom when he heard a knock on his door. He swung his wand and the door sprung open, revealing a slightly out-of-breath but smiling Hermione, who had dressed out of her school uniform into more comfortable Muggle trousers and long-sleeved shirt.<p>

"Come in," he invited, standing up to welcome his guest. Hermione stepped in and gingerly looked about, taking in the small room.

"I'm afraid it is rather sparsely decorated," the man explained himself, "as I rarely have visitors." _Aside from Death Eaters, that is,_ he added to himself.

Hermione looked about at the bookshelves that lined the walls, examining the few tapestries that hung about here and there.

"You have so many books!" she exclaimed, clearly impressed. Severus chuckled as he sat back down on the loveseat facing the fire.

"These bookshelves hold nothing academic – those are kept in my office. The books in this room are the ones I read for enjoyment, or the ones that I have not yet read, meaning their scholarly merit has not been established and I do not know if they deserve a place in my academic library."

The young witch looked intently at the volumes, and although Severus was itching to get her on the couch with him, he let her wonder the room. She was pretty obviously enchanted with his library, and he did not want to spoil her exploring just yet.

Hermione seemed to have caught herself getting lost in the books, for she suddenly turned around and apologized, turning a bit red, "I'm sorry. I just… I haven't seen some of these titles before and they just look so interesting!"

Severus smiled and waved her apology, "No need to be sorry, Hermione. I appreciate your interest in my books. You are more than welcome to borrow whatever you like – there are no cursed books here," he added with a chuckle, reminiscing their last encounter.

Hermione beamed at being told she had Severus' entire personal library at her disposal. Assured that she would have opportunity to return to these books later, she sheepishly sat herself down next to her professor.

Leaning back, Severus extended a hand towards Hermione, who took it with a smile. Severus gently tugged her closer, and she scooted herself so that she was sitting next to him, their thighs touching. She looked up at him and beamed. He smiled back. The man kindly wrapped his arm around his lover, and he felt Hermione relax against him.

Severus had planned for them to talk, but that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon, so instead he let himself stare at the young woman whose head was resting on his shoulder. He had a hard time believing that she, the accomplished, talented, beautiful heroine had fallen for him, the grimy git, foul former Potions Master. Severus sighed, a mixture of adoration for her and hatred of himself. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed too.

Almost as if by instinct, Severus began rubbing Hermione's arm up and down, and in appreciation she nuzzled his side. A wave of protectiveness surged through his body, and he held her tighter. Severus thought of how many times she had been attacked and wounded, and vowed that he would never let any other man or woman touch her ever again.

Not too long after, she turned herself over, and wrapped both her arms around Severus, who immediately hugged her back. Their positioning was somewhat uncomfortable, so after a few moments Severus began pulling the girl up toward him, but instead the motion caused him to slide down so that Hermione was almost…

With a swift movement, Hermione was awake and pouncing on her professor. She slid herself up so their mouths were level and began devouring the man beneath her. Severus, for fear of falling, swung his legs inward, which Hermione noticed, and with a quick wand motion she extended the length of their couch to fit the much taller man. She soon straddled Severus, who lay on the couch wondering how in Merlin's name he had gotten himself in the position he was in. Oblivious to his bafflement, Hermione continued kissing her Severus, who fervently kissed back.

Not to be outdone, Severus' hands snaked their way around Hermione waist, and began running from her shoulders to the back of her knees, drawing a small sigh from her when he stopped to squeeze her bottom. Hermione pulled back from the kiss, looking absolutely heavenly, and descended upon Severus' neck.

The man shivered at the contact, and sighed once she began sucking and licking the spot beneath his earlobe. She was being slow and deliberate, Severus could tell, and it was only making him more and more aroused. Hermione shifted her weight to get to Severus' other ear and ground herself against the man's length in the process. Severus was getting harder by the second, and there was no way he could hide it in this position.

Hermione didn't seem to care at all. If she noticed the throbbing erection beneath her, she paid no notice, and instead kept her attention on driving Severus absolutely wild. She licked the length of his neck, earning a shudder of pleasure from the man in response. Severus' entire body felt electric, and the pressure between his legs was becoming more and more intense. He held on to Hermione's waist and pulled her closer, not knowing what he wanted, but knowing he wanted more.

Then, at that moment, he felt it – Hermione, being pulled down by his embrace, came into full contact with his erection. The girl gasped in surprise, and Severus momentarily panicked, ready to spew off a million apologies. Before he could begin, Hermione gave him a devilish grin and purposefully ground herself against him, causing Severus to shudder in pleasure. _Yes, Merlin, this woman, _he thought to himself, _I'm the luckiest bastard in this damned castle._

Wanting to return the favors, Severus placed his hand on Hermione's jaw and pulled her up to kiss him. His tongue pressed for entry, and Hermione allowed it. As their tongues danced, they took turns tasting each other, all the while Severus' hands roamed her back, ass, and thighs. Suddenly, when he felt the young witch move to take a breath, the older man shifted his weight and rolled himself on top of Hermione, being very careful that neither should fall off the extended loveseat.

Severus took a pause above his much younger lover and searched her face for any signs of discomfort or fear. Finding only looks of excitement and arousal, he took it as a clear go-ahead to give Hermione the same treatment she had given him, nibbling her earlobe and sucking on her jawbone. Listening to her breathing and feeble throat noises as cues, Severus let his hands explore the rest of her body. He caressed the curves of her hips and traced her hipbones. He followed by pressing his palm against her stomach, to which she didn't protest, but made no noise of appreciation either. He moved to the sides of her breasts, being extra attentive to anything that might indicate this was too far.

"Hermione?" he paused his ministrations on her neck.

"Humm?" came her slightly confused reply. Severus took a deep breath to steady his nerves, his erection now tenting his trousers.

"Is it ok if I touch you… here?" he softly grazed the skin above her covered breast.

Hermione's eyes widened and she made an O with her mouth. Her eyes then shut in pleasure, and with a smile she hummed her approval. Severus decided to tease. He positioned himself so he was kneeling above Hermione's hips, giving him use of both his hands. With the tips of his fingers he caressed Hermione's other breast and asked cheekily, "Are you sure, Hermione?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed, the smile still on her face. "I'd love it if you did, Severus."

The man ghostly, almost hovering, cupped her mounds, and asked one more time, "Positive?"

Hermione's eyes opened and she stared at him with mock annoyance, seeing through his teasing. Placing her hands over Severus', she pulled his hands to her perk breasts in response. Severus chuckled with amusement and leaned down to kiss her, his hands now kneading her bosom. Each sigh from her went straight to his groin, and he moaned whenever she ground herself against him. He could feel her nipples straining through the fabric of her bra and shirt, and the sounds she made when he lightly plucked them caused his member to throb.

Much to Severus' surprise, Hermione's hand snaked between them and began making its way to the bulge in his trousers. She cupped him, causing the man to groan, but he dutifully pulled her hand away.

"Not tonight, darling. Some later time, but not tonight."

Hermione nodded in understanding, and Severus returned to kissing her neck and drawing those beautiful sighs from her. He wanted Hermione to touch him like that – by Merlin, he wanted to take her in full, here and now – but he also wanted them to feel comfortable with what they were doing, and he knew that neither of them were ready to go much further. _She's probably more ready for this than I am, _he mused to himself, but was soon brought back to reality when Hermione began suckling on his Adam's apple.

When they had tired of snogging, the two laid down on the loveseat, Severus having somehow ended on the bottom again. Hermione's head was on his chest, her arm wrapped lazily around his middle. Severus' hand tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp. Every once in a while, Hermione would sigh contently, causing Severus' mouth to twitch into a wider smile.

The two had laid there for a while when Hermione spoke.

"Severus, is there a reason you won't let me touch you?"

The wizard sighed. Hermione was ever inquisitive; he had expected her to ask.

"I just don't want us to rush anything, darling. Do you understand that?"

She nodded and buried her face in his arm again. A few moments later, she emerged.

"Is it because _you'_re not ready, or because you think _I'_m not ready?"

Severus smiled and hugged her closer.

"I tried telling myself that it was for you, but in reality I think I'm the one who isn't ready for anything further."

Hermione drew herself up and looked at him kindly, "I respect that. Let me know if I ever push too far, all right? I don't want you to regret anything you do with me."

"Hermione, how could I regret anything I do with you? But, yes, you have my word that I'll keep you informed. Until then, do you mind giving me another kiss?"

"Gladly!"

And the second round of their snogging session began.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Please, my lovely readers, let me know how I'm doing. I need some feedback! :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

The next Saturday evening found Severus and Hermione together yet again.

"Severus, I need to talk with you," she asked the man sitting next to her. He and Hermione were in his private chambers, lounging on the loveseat and each reading their own material. They had developed a custom of doing so during Hermione's evening study times.

"Hummm?" was the old man's disinterested reply. He was in the middle of quite an interesting chapter and did not particularly wish to be troubled.

"Seriously, Severus, look at me."

He put his book down, a strict but curious look on his face. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I need to talk to you about something." Hermione seemed nervous. She had lowered her book and was fidgeting with the binding. Severus noticed. Gently, he took her hand so as to put her more at ease, feeling slightly guilty about being disinterested in what she was trying to tell him.

"I am listening, Hermione. What is it that you wish to talk about?"

The young woman looked uncomfortable. "Well…" she began uncertainly.

Severus was beginning to worry. He began racking his brain for things he might have said that may have caused this, but soon gave up – he was Severus Snape, everything he said upset somebody in some way, there was no way around it.

Hermione took a deep breath. Severus braced himself for whatever she might say.

"It's just… Harry's getting suspicious. He keeps talking about You-Know-Who and saying that… " she trailed off.

Severus cleared his mind of emotion, taking the same precautions he took when faced with the prospect of speaking with Voldemort. This situation would have to be handled delicately. "That what, Hermione?"

"…that Draco has joined them, that he's been branded with the dark mark."

Severus was momentarily relieved; it was not something he had done after all. He thought quickly of a response. Telling the truth was not an option: Severus had been entrusted with this information and bound to secrecy by both Dumbledore and Voldemort. He did not want Hermione involved.

"Whether Mr. Malfoy has indeed joined the ranks of the Dark Lord is neither yours nor Potter's concerns," he spoke sternly, "I assure you Mr. Malfoy is being watched very carefully by both sides. Since his father's imprisonment, his connections to the Dark Army have been under strict watch."

"But, Severus, what if Draco really is –"

"Then you would do yourself a favor by disassociating with him and telling Potter to do the same. The last we need is for Potter and Malfoy to get into another petty feud."

"With all due respect," Hermione spoke, slightly frazzled, "this is anything but petty."

Severus was getting annoyed – this was not a subject he wanted to be discussing, and Hermione was by far the last person he wanted to be discussing it with.

"That is it, Hermione. We are dropping this topic. None of this is your concern, and I would strongly advise that you meddle no further. Is there anything else unrelated to Messrs. Malfoy and Potter that you would like to ask?"

Hermione looked like a student who had just been scolded by her teacher. In fact, Severus realized, she was exactly that.

Severus watched as embarrassment, shame, and fear flashed, one by one, over Hermione's features. She opened her mouth as if to speak, closed it, opened it again, and then just stared at the man sitting beside her. After a few tense moments, she shook her head and made to pick up her book again, hiding her face.

Severus fought the urge to be angry and upset – he knew Hermione could not help her feelings, and he did not want to make her feel that she ought to hide them from him. At the same time, he wanted her to understand that he occupied a very precarious position and he did not want to put her in any more danger than she was already in.

Before she could resume reading, Severus had slid off the couch and knelt on the ground beside her. He gently pried the book from her hands and placed it on the small side table. Sweetly, he took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"Hermione," he began as calmly as he could, "I understand how this must feel for you, and I am terribly, terribly sorry to make you feel that way. Please understand that I have nothing but your best interest at heart, and also Mr. Malfoy's and Mr. Potter's. "

Tears were beginning to show at the corner of Hermione's eyes.

Shakily, she spoke, "I don't want to pry, and I'm not trying to meddle. I know that Draco means a lot to you and if he's in danger that means you're in danger too. Severus, just please promise me you'll stay safe," she finished with a hiccup. With no further warning she leaped into his arms.

The man held on to the young woman as if he were hanging on for life itself. Carefully, he sat with his back propped up on the sofa and scooped Hermione onto his lap. He began murmuring into her hair.

"I cannot promise I will always be here, I cannot promise I will always keep you safe, and I cannot promise that everything will be fine in the end. What I can do is promise you that I will fight until my body is broken and my mind is shattered for a better world where you can be happy."

Severus had hoped that this would comfort Hermione, but it only caused her to start sobbing.

"How can I be happy in a world where you're gone?!" She clung to him forcefully, pulling herself closer. Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, falling onto Severus' robes. This caused the man's eyes to tear up as well, but he did not let any fall. Instead, he slowly rocked Hermione back and forth, letting her cry as much as she needed to.

The two stayed in that position for a long time, even after Hermione had stopped crying. Severus' heart felt like it was tearing into a million pieces every time he thought about Hermione's words, so he tried to not think about them at all. It was only January – they had a few more months before Dumbledore's task for him was due to start. Why should the impending doom spoil the happiness they had now?

Her hair smelled so delicious. She felt so small and vulnerable in his arms. He was going to cause her so much pain and suffering in the end.

"Hermione," Severus spoke gently at the young woman nodding off in his arms, "it is rather late, darling. You should head back to your dormitory."

She looked up at him with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Severus felt like his entire chest was collapsing in on itself. When she spoke, it was all he could do to not take her into his arms and hold her there forever.

"Please, can I stay? I don't want to be alone."

Severus gave a pained look as if to say no, but she interjected, "Please, it's Saturday night and neither of us have commitments in the morning. No one will miss me on a Saturday night and I… please, I don't want to be apart from you tonight."

_This is my fault. Her pain and suffering is my fault._

"Of course you may stay, Hermione. Shall we head to bed?"

She gave a meek smile and a small nod, and he carried her off to his room.


End file.
